Accidentally in Love
by Goddess Aeris
Summary: ¿De viaje con tu jefe? De acuerdo, eso no es algo fuera de lo normal, ¡lo fuera de lo normal es tener que fingir ser su novia por toda una semana frente a su familia! ¿Por qué? Quizás ni él mismo lo sabe, pero sólo no puede quitarte los ojos de encima.S
1. Inicia el infierno de pasión

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**Sólo por esta vez, Kinomoto… Prometo no volver a meterte en estos aprietos.**»**

**«**Señor Li, yo…**»**

**«**Kinomoto, dime ¿cuándo es te pedí que me salvaras antes?... Ehh, mejor no respondas, pero en verdad te necesito… sólo esta vez. Te necesito… por favor.**»**

**«**Pero… señor Li…**»**

**«**Un ascenso.**»**

**«**¿Qué…?**»**

**«**Si lo haces; si me ayudas, tendrás un ascenso. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te pido… no creo que represente un sacrificio tan grande, Kinomoto. Considerando que tú no tienes nada serio, yo creo que…**»**

**«**Sí, sí, ya entendí, señor Li.**»**

**«**¿Entonces?**»**

**«**Está bien… acepto.**»**

**«**Bien, Sakura Kinomoto, me presento, soy Shaoran Li… tu novio, y prometido.**»**

**«**Déjate de payasadas… Li…**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Accidentally in Love**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo pudo meterse en semejante lío? Como si el mundo no le brindara demasiados problemas ya como para meterse –voluntariamente – en uno más. No, sí, a ella deberían darle el _premio Novel_ a la mujer más idiota del mundo. Nah, qué mundo… ¡del universo!

Aún no entendía cuál había sido la fuerza _sobrenatural_ que la había impulsado a hacer eso. Se jactaba tanto de ser una mujer inteligente que… ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría ahora? Era obvio que a esa altura del partido no podría echarse para atrás. Y odiaba que fuera así. Pero es que ver los endemoniadamente bien actuados ojitos de cachorrito de su jefe la había impulsado a aceptar toda esa… farsa. ¡Por todos los santos! Nunca había mentido tan descaradamente, ¿cómo se suponía que lo haría?

Demonio, demonios, demonios. Esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido para ella. No lo tenía.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Ni que nunca te hubieses subido a un avión privado.

Miró a su jefe, ahora _novio_ con cara de pocos amigos, y él rió, como últimamente lo hacía con ella.

_Piensa en el ascenso_, se decía a sí misma, _sólo tendrás que aguantarlo una semana_.

Sakura Kinomoto suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños, mientras que, sin que ella lo notara, el hombre que tenía en frente no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos verdes, se centraron en las líneas del autódromo de aviones. No entendía del todo lo que estaba haciendo, y estas cosas la alteraban. La alteraban más de lo que podría demostrar. Miró a su acompañante, encontrándose con sus ojos color miel, y se dispuso a hacerle la pregunta que desde hacía una semana le golpeaba una y otra vez en su mente.

—¿Por qué yo?

Él sonrió, sabiendo que ella no estaría tranquila. Se la notaba nerviosa, toda esa semana lo había estado… tanto así como si fueran a cometer un asesinato. Si de algo Shaoran Li estaba seguro, era que si alguna vez quisiera atentar contra la vida de una persona, nunca llamaría a Kinomoto como su cómplice porque con tan sólo ver esos transparentes y brillantes ojos verdes, el plan se le iría por la borda. La miró un largo rato sin responder su pregunta. Ella comenzaba a tensarse ante el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Shaoran sonrió interiormente; esa mujer era única y lo sabía. Lo supo desde que la había contratado. Lo supo desde que sus ojos esmeraldas se chocaron con los suyos. Lo supo desde que ella casi ni lo había mirado. Lo supo desde la primera vez que ella lo había desafiado con sus insolentes palabras.

Sakura comenzó a fruncir el ceño al no obtener una respuesta. Iba a replicar y a comenzar la disputa que, sabía, estaba pendiente, pero él se le adelantó, acrecentando su endemoniadamente sexy sonrisa.

—¿Por qué siempre tan tensa, eh? –preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios le atraían tanto? Siempre le habían gustado esos orbes que decían tanto con tan sólo mirarlos. En ese instante, le decían lo mucho que le gustaría ahorcarlo, mutilarlo y descuartizarlo por no darle la respuesta que ella quería.

_Típico_, pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Aún no sabía cómo había logrado que ella, Sakura Kinomoto estuviera ahí, acompañándolo para ayudarlo a enfrentar… _el infierno_.

—¿Me vas a responder, o no? –espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos en el asiento. —Mira que me puedo bajar ahora mismo si se me da la gana y…

—Por si no lo notaste, acabamos de despegar, Sakura. –interrumpió él, amablemente, pero con la burla bailando en sus ojos color miel. ¡Cómo adoraba molestarla!

La joven, instintivamente giró su cabeza a la ventanilla, y como _su jefe_ le había dicho, ellos ya estaban sobrevolando.

Sintió como su estómago se tensaba. Las entrañas se le encogían, y el delicioso desayuno que había comido en la cafetería del aeropuerto quería retornar a través de su boca. Asqueroso.

Volvió a mirarlo, tratando de distender su mente. Intentando pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, en las ganas que sentía en ese mismo momento de tomarlo del cuello, y presionarlo hasta que su apuesto rostro se pusiera azul. Bien, quizás estaba exagerando, pero ganas de hacerlo, eran ganas, y punto.

—No me importa. –dijo, mirándolo desafiante. —El avión, seguramente, debe tener paracaídas.

—Oh, ¿así que harías eso sólo por un capricho? –ironizó Shaoran, sabiendo de su terror a las alturas. —Dios, increíble.

—Respóndeme.

Él rió, ignorando su última orden.

—Imagínate que el paracaídas fallara, ¡yo no podría cargar con una culpa tan grande! –añadió. —¿Cómo encontraría en tan sólo una semana una novia, y una eficientisísisima secretaria, que hace las veces de asistente personal? Creo que no podría soportarlo.

Sakura bufó hastiada, ese hombre podría parecer un témpano de hielo en los negocios, así como podría pasar como un niño con sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Cómo una persona podría llevar esas caras tan diferentes y cambiantes? Era como… como… ¡los polos opuestos en tan sólo una persona!

Gimió con desesperación, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Dios… ¿en qué se había metido…?

—Está bien. –musitó Shaoran, mirando la ventana. Si ella quería respuestas las tendría… o al menos, obtendría las que él podría darle, porque había muchas cosas que ni él mismo era capaz de aclararle. —Te lo pedí a ti porque eres la persona más profesional que conozco y…

—Esto no es para nada profesional, Li. –interrumpió Sakura con una ceja alzada.

—¿Me dejas acabar? –indagó él, obteniendo un gruñido de parte de su acompañante. Sonrió satisfecho y continuó. —Como decía, eres la persona más profesional que conozco… –mirándola, añadió: —Y a pesar de que a esto no se le vea nada de profesional, sé que tú no vas a estar vendiendo el cotilleo que podrías obtener de mi familia por dinero. Sea cual sea la suma que te ofrezcan. Sé que no eres así, Sakura.

Ella parpadeó confundida, tratando de buscar la burla en sus palabras, pero no la había. Él parecía sincero, y sin saber por qué, esas palabras provocaron un vuelco a su corazón. No entendía, pero le alegró el saber que él pensaba eso de ella. Bueno… era común que le alegrara que su jefe reconociera eso en ella… era algo común. Simplemente profesional.

—Entiendo. –murmuró. —Pero entonces sólo me queda algo por saber… ¿por qué lo haces? Es decir tú puedes, no digo, usted puede…

—No, Sakura. Tutéame, no creo que sea muy creíble si me tratas de usted, y mucho menos si no me llamas por mi nombre.

—Este… de acuerdo, Shaoran. –corrigió. —Bien, lo que quería saber es que por qué si tú puedes tener a…

—Te lo explicaré tan claro como me sea posible. –volvió a interrumpirla, con un suspiro. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado a Shaoran Li que no debe interrumpir de manera tan seguida a las personas? —Verás, mi familia es… algo poco convencional. –comenzó, con la mirada perdida en las nubes, mientras Sakura observaba el movimiento de su mandíbula al hablar y su barbilla tan altiva y elegante como siempre. —No me quieren casado ya mismo, pero les gusta ver a todos _emparejados_. Si vieras en mi casa, nada está sin su par. –sonrió, recordando cada utensilio, cada mueble, cada cosa en su casa no tenía razón de ser si no tenía uno igual para ser acompañado. Por esos detalles que podrían ser considerados absurdos para los demás, él creía que ellos eran _poco_ convencionales. A decir verdad, todos estaban locos.

Sakura sonrió por primera vez desde que habían subido a ese avión, imaginándose lo que él le contaba. Jamás se había imaginado algo así.

Shaoran la vio, siendo bañada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, y si lo que irían a hacer fuera cierto, hasta le resultaba una atractiva idea para llevarla a cabo, sin importar nada de lo que la soltería implicaba.

—Entonces quieren que tú también tengas una pareja, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo cierto. Ya te lo había explicado, pero no con tanto detalle de mi parte. –contestó. —Por eso es que este Año Nuevo que pasaremos allá, necesitaba llevar a una… novia para presentarla, y así todos se quedarán tranquilos de que no permaneceré solo hasta los setenta años.

—Entonces era eso. –musitó Sakura. —Pero… ¿no estarías… engañándolos? Ellos quieren tu bienestar, y tú sólo les harás ver lo que quieren ver.

—Pensé en eso infinidad de veces. –confesó, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. —Lo pensé, claro que lo pensé, pero quiero dejarlos tranquilos de que no estoy solo. Quiero que dejen de preocuparse por mí, y… ¡Por Dios, desearía que no me llamaran los todos los condenados fines de semana a las seis de la mañana!

Ella largó una pequeña risita, que lo hizo reír también.

—Ya veo. Entonces es una especie de mentirita piadosa.

—Si quieres verlo así…

Se sumieron en un silencio que fue roto por Sakura y su infaltable curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no tienes una relación en serio? Sé que candidatas no te faltan.

—Bueno, si quieres algo serio, forma fila Sakura. –bromeó Shaoran, obteniendo una mirada asesina de esos ojos verdes. Rió divertido, para luego aclarar. —La verdad si tengo una relación, tiene que ser algo realmente serio, no me gustan las aventuras ni nada que se le parezca. Y… hoy en día muchas personas no desean los compromisos; e incluso, podría ser por puro interés.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento. Él tenía razón, en los últimos tiempos, a nadie le importaba nada de nadie, más que de sí mismo, y él como un gran líder empresarial, sería más que cotizado por su dinero. Era guapo, sí, eso no habría quién lo dudara, pero no sería al hombre, no sería a Shaoran Li al que mirarían, sino a lo que hay detrás de Shaoran Li… sus empresas, sus jugosas cuentas bancarias, todas sus posesiones. Eso debería ser algo duro para él… y en general para todo hombre de negocios. Era triste.

En ese instante, ella lo miró, encontrándose con que él estaba viéndola fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta, recordando unas cuantas cosas que sabía de su jefe… él no era ningún santo.

—Pero no pareces cumplir lo que dices cuando se la pasa acostándose con modelos, Shaoran. –soltó, mordiéndose la lengua al instante por su atrevimiento. ¿Que no hacía unos segundos suponía que todo era _profesional_? ¿Dónde había quedado eso? Esa conversación se estaba extendiendo a terrenos demasiados privados, y eso era peligroso. Ella estaba ahí por cuestiones estrictamente profesionales, aunque no lo pareciera. Estrictamente profesional.

Los ojos de fuego de Shaoran relampaguearon con una mezcla de emociones que ella no pudo descifrar. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose una tonta, ¿a ella qué le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida, o no? Después de todo, ese favor, ella iba a cobrarlo con un ascenso. Ambos ganaban.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sakura? –la pregunta del castaño logró descolocarla. ¿Cómo que de dónde lo sacaba? Quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante, pero haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que había aprendido, trató de que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible.

—Bueno, verás, eso lo dicen todos los medios de comunicación. Las revistas, la televisión; todos esos hablan de los _romances de noche_ de muchas de las celebridades, empresarios y…

—¿Tú lo crees?

Parpadeó ante la pregunta. No tenía una respuesta coherente para darle. Sabía todo lo que se trataba en la prensa amarillista, podrían ser las mentiras más grandes del universo, como decir que _Michael Jackson_ había nacido blanco, hasta las verdades más absolutas como que el cabello de la _Nana Fine_ era teñido… pero… ¿qué decir?

Shaoran la miró atentamente, ella no parecía dispuesta a darle una respuesta, y mucho menos, la que él esperaba que ella le otorgara. Suspiró nuevamente. No tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera esa imagen tan… desfachatada de él. No era un santo, porque tampoco iba a mentirle. A sus veinticinco años había logrado lo que muchos no lograban ni en una vida. Había seguido con el negocio familiar, tomando todas las responsabilidades y cargándolas sobre sus hombros, y había salido adelante ante cualquier problema que se le presentase. Nunca había pedido nada a nadie, y jamás había tomado dediciones irrevocablemente erróneas. Pero de lo que se sorprendía, más allá de todo eso, era que ella pensara así de él.

Claro que como todo hombre a flor de su edad, y con toda esa presión encima, necesitaba de momentos de… _relajamiento_, pero tampoco era un perro en celo que fuera a _encajársela_ a cualquiera que encontrara por ahí. Aunque eso sonara a muy grosero.

—Sakura, no sé qué imagen tengas de mí, pero si realmente lees esas ediciones del diablo, creo que puedo imaginarme lo que piensas… o tal vez no del todo… ¡Ni quiero saber qué sandeces dirán!. –rió, al ver que un rubor cubría las mejillas de la joven, mientras ella miraba las manos que movía nerviosamente en su regazo. —Pero quiero que sepas que gran parte, por no decir todo, de lo que dicen es mentira. Tú lo sabes, creo, pero bueno, supongo que debí haberlo dejado en claro. Y ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿es por eso que siempre salías casi corriendo cuando nos quedábamos solos? ¿O todas esas veces que me mirabas desconfiada eran por lo que pensabas de mí?

Sakura no podía sentirse más abochornada con cada palabra que salía de los varoniles labios de ese hombre de rebelde cabellera castaña. Dios, incluso decía las cosas con tanta gracia que no hacía más que hundirla en su propia vergüenza. Sobretodo porque en cada una de las cosas que decía tenía razón. Siempre se había mantenido lo más alejada de él por temor al… al… _acoso_ del que podría ser víctima. ¡Se sentía tan estúpida!

La carcajada de Shaoran logró volverla a la realidad, y ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes atormentados. Demonios, incluso él tenía derecho a burlarse todo un año de ella con las cosas que acababa de descubrir. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que estar en un avión en ese mismo momento? ¡Ahora ni siquiera la tierra podría tragársela!

—Increíble. –logró balbucear él con la voz aterciopelada por la risa. —Entonces sí pensabas eso. ¡Y por eso me tratabas como si fuera la peste personificada! –la explosión de la segunda carcajada, hizo que el entrecejo de la chica se frunciera. Ya estaba bien, ¿tan gracioso era? —Y por eso, te alejabas de mí como alma que lleva el diablo. Por eso también esa vez no aceptaste…

—¡Bien! –exclamó, ganándose una pequeña risita por parte de su jefe. —Bien… creo que ya quedó claro, ¿no?

—¿Pero ahora me crees? –preguntó él, adquiriendo un tono serio. En verdad no quería que _ella _tuviera esa impresión de él. No entendía del todo esa imperiosa necesidad, sin embargo, deseaba aclarar las cosas por completo. Era algo obvio que su asistente no le era completamente indiferente. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, y por sobre todas las cosas, desinteresada en lo que se tratara de materialismo. Tenía muy presente la atracción que ella le provocaba, al igual que tenía presente que si llegaba a actuar de una manera equívoca con Sakura, luego no habría marcha atrás.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería con ella… no estaba seguro de nada en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que una relación con ella, jamás, jamás, podría representar solamente una aventura. Nunca se lo había planteado así… ni tampoco había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con Sakura como en esos instantes. Quizás esa semana… quizás en ese tiempo… con ella, lograría aclararle algunas cosas. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que tal vez su necesidad no se debía a su familia, sino a él mismo. Quizás necesitaba comprobar algo por él, y utilizaba a su familia como un medio para eso, pero aún tampoco sabía del todo bien lo que deseaba comprobar.

Quizás… sólo quizás…

—Yo… me siento avergonzada, en serio. No sabía… –se silenció un segundo, mirándolo fijamente, mientras una sonrisa sincera surcaba el rostro bronceado del joven. —Lamento haber creído esas cosas. No suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez encajaba tanto… es decir, un magnate apuesto es seguro de que puede tener a cualquier modelo que desee, y pues…

—¿Me consideras apuesto, Sakura? –preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

Ella enrojeció y se recriminó mentalmente el haber sido tan despistada. ¡Había hablado justo delante del _señor ego por delante_! ¡Arrghh! Siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Ella y su maldita lengua parlanchina.

—Tengo ojos, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a mentir. –dijo simplemente, intentando controlar los colores de su rostro.

Shaoran sonrió. Esa era otra de las características que le gustaban de esa mujer, siempre era sincera, o cuando no deseaba serlo, simplemente se quedaba callada, pero nunca decía una mentira.

—¿Eso es un _sí_?

La mirada chispeante que ella le lanzó, le bastó para largar una gran risotada. Sólo con ella podía reír así. Sólo con ella se divertía tanto. Y sólo con ella podía explicar esos extraños sucesos que sólo le pasaban cuando estaba con _ella_.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, al no haber más que decir.

Sakura trataba de memorizar todo lo que había aprendido de Shaoran en toda esa semana. Su color favorito, su comida preferida, sus postres, sus sueños, sus anécdotas de niño… Una infinidad de cosas, que con sólo recordarlas le provocaban gracia. Al parecer, el célebre empresario Shaoran Li había sido todo un diablo de niño, de adolescente, y todavía no le había confesado si de adulto habría hecho una de las suyas, pero pronto se lo sonsacaría. Aún no podía creer que hubiese incendiado el laboratorio de ciencias del instituto al que iba de joven por no haber estudiado la manera de diseccionar una rana. Ni tampoco podía creer que de niño hubiera saboteado una importantísima fiesta que había celebrado su madre para las damas de sociedad. Según él, había puesto sal al té, y hormigas y demás insectos en los bocadillos.

Un demonio.

Shaoran era un completo demonio.

Aunque, quizás, aún seguía siéndolo.

El castaño, observaba cada uno de los rasgos de ella. Era increíble que la estuviera viendo tan fijamente, y ella ni lo notara. Parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a él. Tenía que admitir que estaba completamente acostumbrado a tener toda la atención del género femenino, aunque no la deseara, y el que Sakura –prácticamente – lo ignorara era algo… frustrante, porque ella en verdad le interesaba. No había indagado demasiado en sí mismo para averiguar qué tanto esa mujer podría causar en él, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo… temía lo que pudiera descubrir. Realmente sentía pavor ante lo que pudiera revelársele y, al menos por ahora, era mejor dejar las aguas tranquilas.

Sintió la necesidad de escuchar su voz una vez más… estaba aburrido, y aunque dormir no parecía una mala opción, quería hablar con ella todo lo que nunca habían podido cuando Sakura aún pensaba que él era un _profiláctico andante_.

Sonrió, ante lo último, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

—Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas, al venir conmigo. Después de todo, es Año Nuevo, y una fecha para pasar en familia.

Ella negó.

—No te preocupes. Siempre pasamos con mi papá, y la familia de mi hermano, una sola vez que no pase con ellos no pasará nada. –comentó, para luego sonreír. —Aunque me costó bastante escabullirme hoy en la mañana sin que mi hermano lo notara.

Shaoran levantó una ceja, curioso porque ella siguiera con su relato.

—¿Qué pasaba con tu hermano?

—Bueno, puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que viajaría con mi jefe a Hong Kong por… un supuesto asunto de negocios. –explicó. —Estuvo a punto de esposarme a él para que no pudiera alejarme de la casa.

—Hermano celoso, eh. –sonrió Shaoran.

—Demasiado. –añadió. —Y menos mal que piensa que eres un anciano.

—¿U-Un anciano? –inquirió, a punto de largar una carcajada. —¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Creo que quedó claro, ¿no?

—Podrías explicarlo mejor. –sugirió con la burla en sus ojos.

—Míralo de este modo, si mi hermano se entera de que me fui de _viaje de negocios_ con un magnate joven y, _supuestamente_, apuesto para las mujeres, creo que el grito que pegaría se escucharía hasta en Marte, sin contar que tú no amanecerías con vida.

—¡Wow! ¡Vaya cuñado que me he encontrado! –comentó con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura lo miraba con una ceja alzada. —Bueno, me corrijo, _supuesto_ cuñado.

—Así está mejor. –musitó ella más para sí que para él. Era mejor marcar las distancias, ella aquí, y él allá. Ellos no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, y no tendrían nada que ver nunca como algo más que personas que trataran temas de trabajo estrictamente profesionales.

Estrictamente profesional.

¿Por qué tenía que repetírselo a sí mismas tantas veces para estar segura?

¿Es que acaso necesitaba convencerse de algo?

Suspiró cansinamente.

_Era el cansancio_, se convenció.

Eso _tenía_ que ser.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Miró atentamente a todas las personas agolpadas alrededor de Shaoran, quien sonreía abrazando una y otra vez a cada uno que se acercaba para saludarlo como si de una celebridad se tratase.

Se movió incómoda viendo que ella no era ahí otra cosa que un adorno más. Aún estaban en el enorme jardín de la mansión Li, y ya todo el mundo se había enterado de la llegada de Shaoran. Aparentemente era muy querido por todos, tanto familiares como las personas del servicio.

Observó el rostro sonriente de Shaoran mientras seguía abrasando a cada una de las personas que lo saludaban y que apretaban sus mejillas como a un niño, o le picaban las costillas, mientras él se retorcía con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan peligrosamente atractiva que le quitaba el aire, y más con esos hoyuelos que se marcaban en ese bronceado rostro de ángel-demonio que…

_¡Ya, Sakura!_, se reprendió a sí misma.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Pero… ¿para qué negarlo? En esos momentos, con esa sonrisa despreocupada, y esa ropa informal que estaba usando Shaoran se veía… _apetitoso_. Los jeans le quedaban endiabladamente bien a sus fuertes piernas, y esa remera negra que se ajustaba tan bien a las los músculos de su cuerpo le quedaba como un infierno. Aunque con el traje también se veía bien. ¡Demonios, con todo lo que se pusiera se veía de ensueño!

Suspiró, cansada de enfrentarse con su misma conciencia y sus pensamientos alocados, mientras trataba de fijar su atención al extenso jardín de la mansión. Menos mal que Shaoran la había llamado modestamente _casa_, porque lo que ese lugar menos parecía, era una _casa_.

Shaoran vio que cuatro alborotadas muchachas corrían acercándose a él, y abrió los brazos para recibirlas. Es mejor ir con la marea, que en contra, si sabes que vas a perder. Ellas se lanzaron a él, cayendo todos al suelo sonrientes, mientras eran observados por los otros empleados. Aún recordaba a la señora Wen, y a sus pasteles. Ella fue la primera para recibirlo, ¿cómo olvidar las veces en las que ella lo había encubierto en cada una de sus travesuras de niño y de adolescente? Siempre era la mediadora entre él y su madre.

—¡Hermanito estás muy grande! –exclamó una de las chicas, aún en el suelo.

Él rió sonoramente, mientras le revolvía los largos cabellos castaños.

—Fanren, no pude haber crecido demasiado en un año. –comentó. —Además de que esa es una de las facetas que, creo, ya dejé atrás.

—Pero cada vez estás más apuesto. –comentó Feimei, acercándose a ellos, y mirándolos estando de pie.

—Debes tener a tantas candidatas. –agregó Shiefa, apretándole una de sus mejillas.

Él gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que ellas rieran.

—Sí, hermanito, eres todo un bomboncito de chocolate. –dijo Fuutie con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de encima de su hermano.

Shaoran observó a sus hermanas. Todas eran mayores que él y ninguna se comportaba como lo que era; estaban casadas, con hijos y todo, y aún seguían siendo unas crías que se seguían lanzando encima de su hermano, diciéndole esas cosas que –en otro tiempo – lo habían abochornado tanto.

Shiefa y Fanren se levantaron, ayudándolo a él para que hiciera lo mismo. Shaoran sonrió, mientras sentía que una de sus típicas bromas estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero prefirió no decir nada antes de crear un conflicto que bien podría evitarse.

Recordaba que la última vez que había bromeado, diciéndoles, _'Hey, pesas como diez kilos más que el año pasado'_, sus hermanas casi no habían comido en la cena, creyéndose eso.

_Mujeres_, pensó. ¿Quién lo había mandado a tener tantas hermanas _mujeres_? Bueno, gracias a eso había aprendido a cómo tratar correctamente a una mujer, pero ellas eran un caso aparte.

Una imagen le vino a la mente en ese mismo instante, sintiéndose un idiota. Volteó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, mirándolo divertidos. Le sonrió a Sakura, alegrándose de que ella no se encontrara enfadada de que él la hubiera olvidado por completo; es que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a todas esas personas que eran tan importantes para él, que su mente se había puesto en blanco y sólo había dejado lugar a la felicidad.

Se abrió paso entre todos, y se dirigió a ella, tomando su mano.

De acuerdo, _la función tendría que comenzar_.

Vio que Sakura tragaba duro, y él, sin saber el motivo, también empezó a sentirse nervioso. Si algo llegara a salir mal, no sabía cómo iba a poder arreglar ese lío. Pero estaba seguro de que algo haría.

Todos quedaron viéndolos curiosos, y Shaoran se acercó con el paso seguro que bien sabía utilizar. Siempre cuando estaba en reuniones o en juntas importantes, era imposible no ponerse nervioso, sin embargo, los consejos y entrenamientos que había aprendido toda su vida le ayudaban a la hora de parecer un ogro sin corazón, al que nunca podían distinguirle sentimientos o pensamientos… pero la verdad era que, en su interior, sentía tanto la inseguridad como la confianza en sí mismo. A veces eso le parecía extraño, incluso a sí mismo. Experimentar dos sentimientos tan opuestos era algo para calificar de extraño. Pero así era, y no había otra explicación.

—Bueno, familia, amigos… –comenzó, sintiendo la mano sudada de Sakura. Sonrió levemente, apretándosela para que sintiera que él compartía la misma inseguridad que ella. —Les presento a Sakura Kinomoto… mi novia.

Sakura contuvo la respiración en esos segundos, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho. No podía. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. No sabía si sonreír, si llorar o si salir corriendo de ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que sí sabía que estaba haciendo, era el ridículo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sintió como su mano era contenida por la de Shaoran con un suave apretón. Ella lo miró a los ojos con una expresión desesperada, y él le sonrió conciliatoriamente, queriendo transmitirle que todo estaba bien, que no se sintiera incómoda.

Ella se sintió perdida en las profundidades ámbar de sus ojos. Nunca había notado los matices cobrizos y chocolates que podrían adquirir al contacto con el sol. Se sintió tonta y estúpida, y… y… tantos sentimientos a la vez. Respiró hondamente, para volver a voltearse a las personas que la miraban atentamente, curiosas de lo que ella fuera a decir. Sentía las múltiples miradas clavadas en todo su cuerpo. La miraban de arriba hacia abajo, analizándola meticulosamente.

Sakura carraspeó, simulando una sonrisa, que no hacía más que mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Yo… –largó el aire retenido, convenciéndose de que nada malo pasaría. No tenía por qué ponerse así. —Mucho gusto a todos. Me alegra mucho poder estar aquí y conocer a la familia de… mi novio.

Un extraño regocijo asaltó el estómago de Shaoran al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Demonios, que sonaban tan bien saliendo de los rosados labios de ella que…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la estampida que sus hermanas arremetieron contra él o, más precisamente, contra Sakura que se encontraba a su lado. Él soltó su mano, sonriendo divertido, mientras sus hermanas la abrazaban y le hacían una y mil preguntas a la vez en menos tiempo del que una persona _norma_l podría respirar. Se sintió alegre de que la aceptaran. Bueno, a decir verdad, sus hermanas adoraban cualquier cosa que viniera de él, pero a pesar de que todo era un engaño, el que Sakura estuviera en su casa, con su familia, y con todo lo que a él le pertenecía más allá del profesionalismo, lo alegraba y lo hacía sentir que algo bueno podría salir de ese extraño viaje.

Algo bueno… sí, algo realmente bueno podría venir.

—No te preocupes, Ying Fa. –dijo Feimei, mirándola con una sonrisa. —Yo estaba igual de nerviosa que tú cuando fui a conocer por primera vez a mis suegros y cuñados, así que no debes preocuparte.

—¡Y más con lo mona que eres! Mira que linda te ves. –expresó Shiefa.

Shaoran notó el rostro de confusión de la joven de ojos verdes que miraba a las chicas castañas con desconcierto, y al instante se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en chino, y que Sakura no podía entenderlas.

—Chicas, Sakura no sabe hablar chino, será mejor que le hablen en japonés, o no comprenderá una sola palabra. –apuntó, divertido de toda la situación. En momentos como ese, se alegraba de la estricta educación que cada uno de ellos había recibido para un futuro. Sabían más de cinco idiomas, y ahora se daba cuenta de la utilidad que eso implicaba.

—Ya veo. –Fanren se acercó a Sakura, y la abrazó, para sorpresa de la chica. —Bienvenida, Ying Fa.

Ella sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo. Agradecía a Shaoran por haberla sacado del aprieto, y también agradecía el hecho de que sus hermanas fueran tan simpáticas. Rápidamente, como habían hecho con el castaño, las demás personas comenzaron a rodearla y a presentarse, diciéndole bromas, dándole calurosos abrazos, y sonriéndole para darle la bienvenida. Todo era tan diferente a como lo había imaginado. Había supuesto que –al ser una familia adinerada – todos pretenderían demasiado de ella, y sólo la mirarían para criticarla, pero todo eso era tan diferente que… no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber que su trabajo sería más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado.

Él miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Qué pasaría si eso… si todo eso fuera cierto? Ciertamente no se sentiría atrapado, ni con correa, como siempre insinuaban muchos de sus amigos. Incluso podría sentirse… _completo_.

Miró los rostros sonrientes de todos, y pudo percatarse de que ese sería el mejor Año Nuevo que pudiera pasar hasta ese entonces en su vida.

Sus ojos brillaron, cuando unos esmeraldas los encontraron, y supo en ese mismo instante que a pesar de todos los errores que pudo haber cometido en toda su vida, éste, no era uno de ellos.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

—Madre… –musitó Shaoran, mirando con una sonrisa a la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo. —Venga, dame un abrazo.

Sin decir una palabra más, sabiendo que su madre no se movería de su lugar, ni haría algún gesto de alegría al verlo, se acercó abrazándola a pesar de que a ella no le gustara que fuera así. A través de los años había aprendido a entender a su madre, y sabía que si bien, ella no demostraba sus sentimientos, los sentía como cualquiera por dentro. Cuando era niño, había pensado que su madre lo aborrecía, que no lo quería, y que era lo peor que había podido pasarle en la vida, pero tras una dulce plática pasada por chocolate con la señora Wen, pudo entender el por qué su madre le exigía a él más que a sus hermanas; y también comprendió que deseaba convertirse en el hombre que ella deseaba que fuera… claro, sin dejar de lado sus travesuras.

¡Pero nunca era su culpa! ¡Las circunstancias lo ameritaban!

Sakura examinó las expresiones de la mujer. Al ver a su hijo, al que no veía supuestamente hacía un año, no había movido un solo dedo, y se había quedado estática, mirándolo fijamente. Pero, a pesar de eso, pudo notar el fulgor de luz que se había prendido en sus ojos oscuros al mirarlo cuando entraron. Quizás no era una madre muy demostrativa de afecto, pero se veía que, realmente, se alegraba de que su niño, su hijo grande estuviera ahí… con ella.

Sintió que una corriente le recorrió la columna vertebral al notar que los ojos oscuros de la mujer se clavaban en ella. Volvió a sentir en nerviosismos que antes la había abandonado, y nuevamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que poseer una mirada tan penetrante como la de su hijo?

Cuando Shaoran se giró hacia ella, y llevó a su madre, el tiempo se detuvo, y creyó que su corazón también.

_Recuerda no volver a meterte en asuntos familiares_, se reprochó, simulando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

_Lástima que no era muy buena para mentir…_

… _y lástima que Ieran Li era la mujer más perspicaz del mundo_.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Suspiró con alivio, mientras se quitaba la remera que ya tenía pegada al cuerpo. Había tardado demasiado tiempo saludando a todos y cada uno de sus sobrinos. Dios… era todo un jardín de niños, sí que sus hermanas no habían perdido en tiempo.

Sonrió, sintiendo compasión por sus pobres cuñados, mientras buscaba de entre su equipaje algo fresco que ponerse, ¡hacía un calor de infierno!

Shaoran pensó por un segundo todo lo que había sucedido. La expresión que su madre había dejado entrever, cuando le había presentado a Sakura, dejaba demasiado que desear. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo… tan sólo se había mostrado… _enigmática_. Como si con sus ojos negros dijera _'Sé algo que ustedes no'_, pero eso tampoco, porque jamás se mostraba tan expresiva en sus facciones.

Negando con su cabeza con una sonrisa, se dispuso a ir al baño para tomar una muy merecida ducha de agua caliente. Todos sus músculos se encontraban tensos por el viaje, y los nervios de la bienvenida.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse a sus espaldas, y se giró, sólo para ver la exclamación ahogada de Sakura, y una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Levantó una ceja, sintiéndose por primera vez desconcertado por su actitud, pero cuando un sonrojo cubrió violentamente su pálido rostro se percató de lo que sucedía allí.

Sonrió con arrogancia, al verla en ese estado. No era que él se creyera demasiado, no se creía nada más allá de lo que era, pero el verla sonrojada por algo tan… común, le provocó un salto a su corazón.

¿A que Sakura Kinomoto nunca había visto la pechera descubierta de un hombre?

Dios, eso era tentadoramente imposible.

Sakura sintió como su corazón martillaba con fuerza. ¿¡Qué rayos había Shaoran _semidesnudo_ en la habitación que _a ella_ le habían asignado!?

Oh, Dios… necesitaba un respiro.

Quiso aparentar tranquilidad; quiso hacerse la indiferente, quiso… quiso…

¡Al diablo! ¡Nunca había visto unos pectorales tan perfectos!

Sus abdominales eran… una tableta de chocolate. ¿Cómo un hombre que se la pasaba en una oficina podría ser tan vigoroso?

Sus anchos y bronceados hombros…

Y sus bíceps… Dios…

Respira, respira, respira.

Trató de entrar a la habitación como quien dice aquí no ha pasado nada, pero sus malditas piernas la traicionaron a último momento, haciéndola tropezar. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de su pobre nariz con el suelo, para luego esparcir toda la sangre de su cerebro, pero nada de eso sucedió; y en cambio, se encontró fuertemente sujetada por los –ante analizados – extraordinarios brazos de Shaoran que la miraba divertido.

Al ver su socarrona sonrisa, Sakura se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose por milésima vez en ese día, una completa idiota, y se alejó de él lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era abrasador, sofocante, e increíblemente, agradable.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –supuestamente, la pregunta tendría que haber sido firme, pero el maldito temblor en su voz, logró delatarla de su creciente nerviosismo.

Shaoran la miró curioso, para que luego, una sonrisa sensual apareciera en sus labios.

—¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? –inquirió, acercándose a ella cada vez más. —Esta es… –susurró en su oído, mientras la aprisionaba cada vez más contra la puerta. —… mi habitación… Sakura.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho pero, como si el contacto la quemara, las retiró al instante, tratando de escapar del dominio en el que él la tenía. ¿¡Por qué se le acercaba tanto!?

Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que podría contar una mujer en esas circunstancias, se apartó de él, escapándose por uno de sus costados, y corriendo al otro lado de la habitación, al tiempo que él reía más que divertido por sus desesperadas acciones.

—¿Qué te propones, Shaoran Li? –preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Sabías que te ves encantadora cuando haces eso? –esquivó la pregunta, tratando de desconcertarla. Rió al ver el rubor que volvía a cubrir las mejillas de esa castaña, y como sus ojos relampagueaban con una furia creciente.

—¿Estás bebido? ¿O qué? –masculló Sakura, recriminándose a sí misma por no poder controlar sus emociones. Él la miraba con esos profundos ojos ámbar y provocaba en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. ¡Dios, en cualquier instante se haría pipí encima! —¡Ya basta, Shaoran! No es gracioso.

—¿Quién dijo que lo era? –cuestionó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo estaba diciendo la verdad, y no, no estoy con tragos de más.

Ella se mordió la lengua antes de gritarle una sarta de cosas para nada recomendables para una señorita, y desvió la mirada con una mueca muy infantil de enfado. Él rió por lo bajo, observando nuevas facetas de su ahora novia por una semana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar ella con firmeza, tratando de mirarlo a la cara… y no más abajo. ¡Ahh, ahora notaba que tenía la bragueta de sus pantalones abierta!

—Ya te dije. –contestó. —Es mi habitación.

—¡No! –exclamó ella, sin poder controlar sus nervios. En realidad eso iba más para sí misma que para él, pero eso era algo que Shaoran no podía averiguar.

—No, pero sí. –se mofó. —Esta es mi habitación, Sakura. No creas que yo quería que me vieras, ahora no podré dormir en las noches, pensando en que acabas de violar mi privacidad. –ironizó, al borde de las carcajadas.

Ella hizo oídos sordos a lo último y lo miró, interrogante.

—Pero tus hermanas me trajeron aquí. Ya instalé mis cosas.

—Ajá.

—¿Cómo que _'ajá'_? Shaoran, entonces dame otra habitación, seguramente tus hermanas no sabían…

—Sí sabían que esta era mi habitación. –interrumpió Shaoran. —Que yo sepa, no tienen tan mala memoria.

—¿Qué…? ¿Entonces…?

Shaoran asintió sonriente, al tiempo que Sakura se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo?

—¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar eso! –exclamó aterrada con la idea de compartir habitación con él. ¡Por favor! ¡Eso era una mansión, una enorme mansión, tendría que haber más habitaciones!

—No te preocupes por mí, Sakura. No me molesta tener que compartir el colchón. –dijo él como si nada.

Ella lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Él estaba… de acuerdo con… con que… _durmieran juntos_? ¿¡Juntos!?

—Tienes que estar bromeando. –susurró ella, mientras caía de un sentón en la cama, y cubría con sus manos su rostro. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos, hasta que sintió que unos pasos se acercaban a ella. No pudo moverse. No hizo ninguna especie de sonido, sólo esperó.

Shaoran se hincó en frente suyo, tomando sus muñecas con delicadeza, y apartando sus pequeñas manos de su rostro. Sonrió ante ese acto tan infantil; siempre que Sakura se ponía muy nerviosa, se cubría el rostro con las manos. Recordó que la primera vez que la había visto hacerlo fue cuando en una importante junta de accionistas, derramó café hirviendo en la entrepierna de uno de sus mayores sponsors. Aquella vez, ella estaba enfadada porque no tenía por qué llevarles el café, pero como a él le encantaba molestarla lo había hecho. No lamentó en absoluto lo ocurrido, y muy por el contrario, se divirtió como nunca al ver a ese tipo saltando de un lugar a otro, tratando de quitarse los pantalones. Ese día se había puesto casi azul por aguantarse la risa, y más al ver el rostro asustado de Sakura, mientras se cubría con sus manos.

Sus ojos se toparon con los verdes de ella, y le acarició el flequillo en un acto de pura ternura. Él no era un hombre al que podrían caracterizar por romántico o tierno, pero esas cosas le salían instantáneas cuando se trataba de ella. Tantas veces había deseado acariciar sus cabellos cuando se había quedado hasta tarde revisando contratos comerciales, y había caído dormida por el cansancio. Ahora podría hacerlo. La tendría una semana sólo para él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse por ese tacto tan suave, y abrió enormemente sus ojos, ¿en dónde habían metido al verdadero Shaoran Li? Y ahora que se acordaba… ¿por qué seguía sin camisa? Dios… ¿acaso no sabía que las mujeres también tenían hormonas activas, tanto así como las de un adolescente?

—Tranquila, Sakura. –musitó él, posando su frente sobre la de ella. —Ambos dormiremos en la misma habitación, ¿bien?

—P-Pero… pero…

—Se vería extraño que no estemos juntos. Recuerda que somos novios. –aclaró el castaño, posando su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica, quien temía quemarlo, porque sabía que su rostro estaba ardiente. —Pero el que durmamos en la misma habitación no quiere decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué asustarte de nada.

Parecía como si le estuviera hablando a una niña, y no a la mujer de veintitrés años que ya era; sin embargo, internamente, le agradecía la paciencia con la que la estaba tratando desde que habían llegado. Sabía que no había podido hacer demasiado por él, y que mayormente, era Shaoran el que hablaba y actuaba frente a ellos, pero era que ella no podía.

—Entiendo. –murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras disfrutaba de las pequeñas caricias que él le proporcionaba. —Está bien, dejaré de quejarme con una niña.

Él se apartó un poco, y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. Ambos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban sin razones aparentes.

Shaoran se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, y a pesar de que Sakura sintió miedo a lo que podría llegar a suceder, cerró sus ojos entregándose a lo inevitable. Sin embargo, muy distinto a lo que ella suponía, él besó su frente, para luego apartarse y caminar hacia una de las puertas de esa misma habitación, dejándola con una graciosa expresión de confusión.

Se volteó, nuevamente hacia ella, antes de meterse al baño, y le brindó una sonrisa por demás sincera.

—No quiero que dejes de comportarte como eres, Sakura. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Sakura parpadeó más confundida que antes. Bien… primero pensó que él iba a besarla, y no, no la besó. Luego, se aleja y le dice que… ¿quiere que se comportara como niña?

De acuerdo, algo no encajaba ahí.

Pero de lo que sí en esos instantes, Sakura se había dado cuenta, era que… ¡él la había engañado!

¡Dios, se sentía tan avergonzada! Y…y… ¡frustrada!

Escuchó como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a caer, y las imágenes que asaltaron su mente la sofocaron. Imágenes con… con Shaoran… con Shaoran… _desnudo_, siendo bañado por esas cristalinas gotas de agua caliente. Demonios… esas imágenes fueron absolutamente devastadoras.

Se levantó de la cama, directo a la puerta de la habitación. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Jamás imágenes así habían atacado su mente… y jamás se había sentido tan… _deseosa_ en su vida.

Oh, Dios… eso estaba mal.

Lo último que Shaoran escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose con un fuerte golpe, y por primera vez en el día, su rostro develó confusión, mientras sentía como el agua tibia de la lluvia, pasaba por cada sector de su poderoso cuerpo. Se había retenido de besarla porque sabía que ella tenía la guardia demasiado baja como para evitarlo, pero que tenía ganas… ¡Sólo Dios podía saber cuántas! En frente de su familia sentía tantas ganas de hacer esa maldad, en ese caso ella no podría negarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque sabía que sería un beso de uno; y para él, un beso era de a dos.

Cerró los ojos, levantando la cabeza para que el agua diera directo a su rostro. Suspiró al sentir las gotas seguir todo el camino por su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en lo que haría.

Las cosas no serían fáciles, pero debería intentarlo.

Esta era una de las oportunidades más importantes que tendría…

… por no decir… _la única_.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

—Delicioso…

Xuan Wen escuchó esa profunda voz hecha en un susurro en su oído. Se volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con un apuesto hombre de desordenados y rebeldes cabellos castaños, con esos ojos de fuego que ella tanto recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si lo había criado desde que prácticamente había nacido? Lo abrazó por segunda vez en ese día, y él como siempre le rodeó la redondeada cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Ese niño se había convertido en todo un hombre, y en uno muy apuesto. No esperaba menos de su niño.

—Lo estoy haciendo especialmente para ti, mi pequeño. –le dijo cariñosamente, acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras él le sonreía como siempre recordaba. Le encantaba que estuviera ahí… le encantaría aún más que pasara más tiempo con ellos, pero las obligaciones eran obligaciones… sólo que ahora su niño tenía algo más.

—Quiero probar. –él se acercó a la fuente que Xuan antes estaba batiendo, dispuesto a meter uno de sus dedos como recordaba hacer, siempre que iba de polizón a la cocina. Ella sonrió, pegándole en la mano con el enorme cucharón que tenía en la mano. —¡Hey! ¿Por qué?... eso me dolió. –protestó.

—Deja de quejarte que fue sólo un golpecito. –bromeó la mujer. —Vamos que ya no eres un crío.

—Y yo que pensé que hasta hace un segundo era un pequeño… –musitó, fingiendo decepción. —Aunque creo que lo superaré.

—Ya, deja de hacerte el tonto. –rió Xuan.

Shaoran sonrió, y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura, mientras se encogía para apoyar su mentón en el hombro de la señora.

—Lo sé, pero te extrañé mucho. –dijo en el tono meloso que él sabía muy bien, le encantaba a su nana.

—Oh, Xiao, yo también. Me faltaba el hombrecito de la casa.

—A decir verdad, ahora tienes a muchos hombrecitos. ¡Tendremos que hacer que a las locas esas les impongan un control de natalidad!

Ambos rieron como cada año lo hacían. Siempre compartían muchas cosas juntos, y Shaoran jamás dejaría de lado a su segunda madre. Una fue la que lo tuvo nueve meses en su vientre, y la otra fue la que le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba para defenderse en el mundo, la que lo convirtió en el hombre que era ahora, la que lo escuchaba y la que siempre le brindó el cariño que muchas veces Ieran Li no podía otorgarle. Con eso no quería decir que le tuviera rencor, simplemente que cada una de sus dos madres eran diferentes, y a las dos las quería de distinta manera.

—No digas eso. –reprendió la señora con una sonrisa. —Tus hermanas saben lo que hacen, y en cuanto a los hombrecitos, no le digas a nadie, pero tú sabes que siempre serás mi favorito.

—¡Oh, gracias, que honor! –se mofó Shaoran, obteniendo un coscorrón en la cabeza. —Auch, no me ves por un tiempo, y me maltratas. Que buena bienvenida, eh.

—Deja de decir tonterías, niño.

Xuen rió, volteándose nuevamente a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana que daba al jardín principal de la mansión. Allí estaban jugando los niños de las hermanas de Shaoran, junto a una recién llegada castaña. Una sonrisa comenzó a surcar el anciano rostro de la mujer, al tiempo que se giraba para ver al joven de ojos ámbar, sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hasta hace unos segundos, tenía a una ayudante que había encontrado en uno de los pasillos, pero tus sobrinos me la arrebataron. –dijo con gracia.

Shaoran sonrió, imaginándose la situación. Sakura nunca se podía negar a nada que le pidieran, y mucho menos a una anciana _aparentemente_ indefensa, y a unos endiablados niños con rostro de ángeles.

—Que pena, mi Xuan, porque Sakura es muy buena en la cocina.

Y no mentía. Él había probado la comida de la joven de ojos verdes. Aún lo recordaba, ese día había un diluvio infernal, y él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa; ella –atenta como siempre –, por temor a que le ocurriera algo por las calles mojadas, lo había invitado a pasar, y como la lluvia no paró en toda la noche, habían cenado, mirado películas, y finalmente, Sakura le dio la habitación de su padre para que pudiera pasar la noche. Casualmente ese día en su casa no había nadie, cosa que agradecía, porque ese había sido el primer contacto más allá de lo profesional que había mantenido con ella. En ese entonces, había desechado sus absurdas ideas de que la secretaria siempre era osada y tendría sexo con su jefe, dándose cuenta de que Sakura Kinomoto no era ese tipo de mujer sino, por el contrario, una mujer cálida y cariñosa.

Sonrió, percatándose de que sí una vez habían dormido bajo el mismo techo. Ésta no sería la primera.

—Es una linda chica. –comentó Xuan, despertándolo de los recuerdos, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Shaoran sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que su nana lo miraba de una manera analizadora. Para que Xuan Wen dijera eso de una mujer que iba a tirarle el lazo, Sakura debía haberle caído realmente bien, y eso ya era extraño porque aún no habían pasado ahí ni un solo día.

—Lo sé. –musitó, perdiéndose en un punto de la habitación, sin mirar nada en particular.

—Es muy hermosa. –continuó Xuan, con una mirada inquisidora. —Y parece muy inocente y sincera.

—No sólo lo parece, nana, sino que lo es. –replicó Shaoran, elevando levemente su guardia. De acuerdo, Xuan se estaba comportando un poco extraño. No… no extraño, sino de una forma que él bien conocía.

_Ella quería averiguar algo_.

—Se nota. –musitó, pensativa. —Es una muchacha de familia, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? –Shaoran levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso comenzaría a atacarlo con preguntas? Xuan vio la expresión desconfiada de ese hombre que había criado, y sonrió. —¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar?

—No es eso, nana. Es que a veces no sé a dónde quieres llegar con tanto interrogatorio.

—¿Tendría que llegar a alguna parte, mi niño? –devolvió, con aparente ignorancia.

Shaoran suspiró… esto no se le haría fácil. Xuan Wen no se la haría fácil.

—De acuerdo. –accedió, mirando a través de la ventana como Sakura jugaba con sus sobrinos. Apenas había llegado, y ya se estaba ganando a toda su familia. Sonrió, imaginándose de que si todo aquello fuera verdad, las cosas serían realmente fáciles. Volvió la mirada a su nana, que seguía mirándolo fijamente. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿A qué estás jugando, Xiao Lang?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y parpadeó con desconcierto. De un momento a otro, al ver en los ojos chocolates de su interlocutora, la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada… ¿acaso ella…?

—No entiendo. ¿Qué…?

—¿Recuerdas que cuando tenías diecisiete trataste de engañarme con un examen que no habías aprobado? Claro que como tu letra era muy similar a la de tu profesor, casi ni se notaba.

Shaoran la miró suspicaz. No entendía a dónde quería llegar, pero el rumbo no le gustaba para nada.

—Sí, sí me acuerdo. ¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó, apoyando sus antebrazos por encima de la mesa, para inclinarse.

—¿Y recuerdas lo que sucedió después? –volvió a preguntar Xuan.

—Cuando te mostré el examen, tú me miraste con tus lindos ojitos marrones, y me felicitaste. Una felicitación algo extraña, por cierto. –añadió. —Entonces comenzaste a hacerme preguntas, y finalmente me hiciste escupir la verdad como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años haciendo una travesura… ¡ah! Y ahora que recuerdo, siempre me hacías lo mismo con cada fechoría que yo hacía.

—Tienes buena memoria. Ese es mi chico. –sonrió ella, desordenando aún más sus sedosos cabellos chocolates.

—Pero, nana, ¿qué tiene que ver…?

—¿Aún no te das cuenta? ¿O seguirás haciéndote el tonto, Xiao? –inquirió la anciana, con una mirada fulgurante. —Ten cuidado, porque hacerte el tonto a veces se te da muy bien.

Shaoran le sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa de fino roble que se encontraba en esa enorme cocina. Ya se imaginaba algo así, su nana se había estado comportando extraño… y con decir extraño, se refería a aún _más_ extraño.

—No llevamos ni un día aquí y ya te has dado cuenta. –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Levantó su cabeza, sonriéndole ampliamente como él sabía que podría conquistarla para convencerla. —¿Cómo haces para siempre saberlo todo?

—Años y años de práctica, mi querido.

—Uff, ni lo digas. –rió, cuando ella le golpeó el brazo.

—Mi niño, mi niño… –comenzó, negando con su cabeza. —Si al menos hubieras actuado bien.

El castaño levantó una ceja, interrogante. ¿Cómo que no había actuado bien? ¡Había dado lo mejor de sí! ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que hacerlo si no era como ya lo había hecho?

—Actué bien. –refunfuñó.

Ella sonrió, mientras comenzaba a jugar con una de las grandes manos del muchacho. Siempre hacía lo mismo, desde que había sido un niño.

—Te equivocas. –refutó. —Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura, Xiao, es de que te conozco, y tú no actuarías tan… _respetuoso_ con tu novia. –aclaró, provocando que él le lanzara una mirada excéntrica. —Es verdad, eres un joven con hormonas y, sobre todo, muy apasionado. Jamás te quedarías tan tranquilo, y menos cuando se nota que mueres por arrinconarla contra una pared y hacerle todas las cosas sucias y depravadas que de seguro te estás imaginando en este mismo momento.

Él parpadeó, pero al asimilar todas sus palabras, sintió como su rostro le quemaba. Tendría que comenzar a implementar la costumbre de Sakura cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, en un hombre eso quedaría ridículo. Demonios, Xuan nunca cambiaría, seguiría hablándole de esa misma manera a pesar de que ella fuera una mujer anciana que debería horrorizarse con sólo ver un leve roce de labios. Si algo le encantaba de su nana, era la mente tan abierta con la que siempre le había hablado cada uno de los temas que le conciernen a un adolescente en crecimiento. Para cualquiera hubiese parecido extraño aquello de que un muchacho fuera aconsejado por su _nana_, en vez de un hombre como podrían haberlo hecho sus entrenadores de karate o de espada; pero en su caso, ella era la mejor para explicar esas _cosas sucias_, como le llamaba. Si sabría las cosas que habría hecho la nana de joven…

¡Uff, patitas para qué las quiero!

Shaoran sonrió, tomando una de las manos de ella, para llevarla a su mejilla, y ponerle la mejor cara de cachorrito… que ella también le había enseñado.

—Eres una desvergonzada. –rió él, volviendo a sus colores. —Aunque tampoco creo que haya actuado tan mal, quizás mi _falta de pasión_ podría haber adjudicado a que le tengo respeto a mi familia, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, tal vez no fuiste tú el que cometió el error. –dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué? –inquirió Shaoran. —¿Quieres decir que Sakura…?

—La verdad… –interrumpió. —Sospeché un poco apenas los vi, y cuando la encontré en el pasillo vi mi oportunidad de averiguar lo que te traías entre manos. –Él le brindó una mirada de falsa desaprobación, y ella continuó: —Mientras la retenía aquí, que por cierto se nota que es muy humilde, Ying Fa me comentó un poco de su familia, y yo comencé a preguntarle de su relación contigo.

—¿Y qué te dijo? –urgió el castaño, algo impaciente por saber qué era lo que su supuesta y ahora descubierta novia le había dicho a su nana brujita.

—Bueno, me di cuenta de que la niña es… –suspiró, con un brillo extraño en los ojos que Shaoran no pudo descifrar. —… ella es demasiado inocente, y muchas de mis indirectas no las captaba. –concedió, causando una sonrisa en él, quien sabía qué tan despistada podría a llegar a ser Sakura. —Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de las cosas. Según tú, llevan juntos casi un año… y que no haya pasado nada… nada de nada, ya me parecía extraño. Pero seguí perseverando, tratando de ver si ella sólo estaba fingiendo porque no quería que fisgoneara en su intimidad, y lo último que me dijo me acabó de comprobar mi teoría.

El joven de ojos ámbar la miró, insinuándole que siguiera con su relato; por un segundo, pudo ver la burla en sus ojos color chocolate.

—Está bien. –dijo, por fin, dispuesta a contarle cada detalle. —¿Recuerdas ese bonito lunar en forma de luna que tienes en una de las partes más bonitas de tu cuerpo?

Nuevamente, Shaoran sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. ¿Que si lo recordaba? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese era un punto distintivo de su cuerpo… No cualquiera tenía un lunar con esas características _en el trasero_; y le sorprendía que Xuan aún lo recordara cuando sólo lo había visto cuando era un niño.

Un momento… eso quería decir…

—Dime por favor que no le preguntaste sobre el lunar. –rogó, sintiéndose tan abochornado como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

—Eso fue lo que hice. –rió, viendo como él se pasaba una mano frenéticamente por el cabello. —No tan directamente, pero lo hice.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Sólo le pregunté si le gustaba tu lindo lunar. –respondió. —Y créeme, hizo su máximo esfuerzo por fingir, pero era obvio que no sabía a qué lunar me refería.

Shaoran sonrió, aún sintiéndose avergonzado. Dios… esa mujer era el demonio, ¿cómo no ser fatal de pequeño si la tenía a ella de ejemplo? Sí, esto era definitivo, esa era una familia de locos.

—Bien, creo que sí cometí unos cuantos errores, debí haberle comentado acerca de ese lunar. –admitió. —Pero no dirás nada, ¿cierto?

Xuan rió, ante aquello. ¿Cómo negarse a unos ojos de color miel tan bonitos? Sin embargo, lástima que a ella no podían convencerla tan fácil.

—Tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo para sobornarme, Xiao Lang.

Shaoran sonrió, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sabía que ella no le tiraría el teatro abajo, pero no estaba en sus planes que su nana no le creyera. Aunque debía haberlo supuesto. Esa mujer era una bruja que leía mentes inocentes. Bueno, era una bruja en el buen sentido… y quizás las mentes no eran tan inocentes.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré. –musió, levantándose de su asiento. —Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ir a ver a mi _novia_.

Xuan Wen lo miró fijamente. Había visto esa mirada perdida y llena de sentimiento con la que su niño miraba a esa muchacha. Quizás las cosas no estarían tan mal, Xiao Lang se merecía a una buena mujer, y esa chica parecía serlo. Sabía que no había hablado con ella más que unas pequeñas líneas, pero tenía una especie de habilidad con la que podía ver el interior de las personas a través de los ojos, y los ojos de Ying Fa eran tan transparentes como sinceros… y también encerraban _ciertas cosas_ hacia su niño castaño.

—Si realmente quieres a Ying Fa, vas a tener que aprovechar el tiempo, Xiao. –dijo, antes de que él cruzara el umbral de la puerta. —Estoy segura de que no la trajiste de actriz solamente, y si de algo te sirve, tienes mi aprobación. Es una buena chica.

Al principio, él se mostró confundido por sus palabras, pero luego comprendió… sí, definitivamente, ella era una bruja. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y fue al jardín para encontrarse con Sakura… ya era hora de que la _pareja_ pasara tiempo a solas, ¿no? Tal vez su nana tenía razón, tendría que aprovechar el tiempo… y ¡tenía su aprobación! ¿Qué diablos le habría hecho o dicho Sakura para ganársela de esa forma? Supuestamente, toda mujer que se acercaba a Shaoran Li era odiada por Xuan Wen por no ser completamente merecedora de un hombre como él. La verdad, eso nunca le interesó, porque las típicas novias pasajeras que llevaba a su casa eran justamente eso… relaciones que terminaban en la nada por falta de interés de ambos lados. Pero ahora era diferente…

Ahora tendría que ser diferente.

Sonrió… bien, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo que no se imaginaba…

O quizás, el rumbo que inconcientemente había estado esperando.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

—Fue un día bastante largo. –comentó Sakura, saliendo del baño con un pijama más grande que su talla, repleto de lunitas y estrellitas. —Estoy muerta.

Shaoran la miró con una mueca divertida. Con que Sakura se vino preparada para matar hormonas, ¿no? que pena, porque ese pijama, a pesar de no mostrar nada, lo incitaba a querer ver lo que había debajo.

Sonrió, volviéndose a la cama para acomodar los edredones.

—Sí, el vuelo fue agotador, y la bienvenida… mejor ni hablar. –rió, divertido.

—Tu familia es demasiado numerosa. –apuntó la joven, en frente de un espejo, mientras cepillaba su cabello. —No podíamos acabar de saludar.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Eso díselo a mis hermanas.

—Que malo, Shaoran.

—Cuando quieras.

—Aunque creo que lo más agotador fue el recorrido por tu… casa. –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿cómo no tenerla? Para todo el recorrido, había tenido unos excelentes guías que habían sido los sobrinos de Shaoran, y él mismo acompañándolos, mientras con sus tontos comentarios les arrebataba grandes carcajadas. Tío y sobrinos por separado ya eran unos diablos, pero juntos eran todo un infierno. No dejaban de mofarse de ella por sus preguntas obvias, pero ¿cómo iba a saber? Esa casa era un laberinto. Y no conforme con todo eso, Shaoran la había llevado a recorrer parte de la ciudad. ¿No tenían toda una semana por delante, acaso? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

Sonrió y lo miró a través del espejo, ¿por qué tenía que rellenar taaan bien ese pijama de raso azul oscuro? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su jefe? ¿¡Por qué ella estaba pensando en tonterías!? Trató de despegar su mirada de él, y fijarla en su propio reflejo, pero no podía. Shaoran se veía tan… encantadoramente tierno, arreglando la cama sin dejar ni una sola arruga que… ¡Arrrghh! ¡Eso no tenía importancia!

—No sé por qué miras tanto si no piensas _comprar_, Sakura.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender por qué él le había dicho eso, pero al encontrarse con su mirada a través del espejo, la sangre subió impetuosamente a su rostro como tantas veces le había sucedido en esa tarde.

—Y-Yo… yo no… no estaba…

—Tranquila, tranquila. –rió Shaoran, ante su nerviosismo y su rostro sonrojado. —Por ahora es gratis, luego veremos…

Sakura lo escuchó con indignación, e infló sus mejillas sin darse cuenta de la niñería que estaba haciendo. Él volvió a reír más fuerte, al tiempo que esquivaba con gran facilidad los objetos que ella alcanzaba a tirarle. Bufó frustrada al ver que sus esfuerzos no daban resultados, y volvió a girarse para seguir cepillando su cabello, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho por los últimos cinco minutos.

—Idiota… –susurró, con el entrecejo fruncido.

El joven castaño seguía mirándola divertido. Ella era una niña, una niña crecidita que jugaba a ser adulta. Y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba su forma de ser; le encantaba su entusiasmo por cosas simples, y le encantaba su desinterés sobre el hecho de poder verse siempre atractiva. A lo largo de los años, se había acostumbrado a que las mujeres, estando con él, se fijaran excesivamente en su atuendo, y eso lo hastiaba. Pero Sakura era tan desgarbada en ese asunto que no hacía más que encantarle más y más.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella por detrás, era increíble que aún reflejándose en el espejo ella no lo viera.

—Me gusta tu pijama. –susurró en su oído, sobresaltándola.

—¡No hagas eso! –exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. —No tienes derecho a invadir de esta manera el espacio personal.

—¿Espacio personal? –repitió, levantando una ceja. —¿Es que te pongo… _nerviosa_?

—¡Pues claro! –expresó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al instante por haberle dado un motivo para que él pudiera burlarse de ella. —Quiero decir… no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me anden tan encima, ¿sabes? Hay gente que respeta a los demás.

—¿Yo no te respeto? –inquirió Shaoran, en tono divertido.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para luego suspirar. No valía la pena…

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan cínico?

—Wow, ahora soy cínico.

—Aish, no vale la pena discutir contigo.

Él sonrió, ¿cuántas veces había sonreído en un solo día? Indudablemente, más veces de las que lo habría hecho en toda su vida. Se acercó un poco más a Sakura, invadiendo aún más su _espacio personal_, como ella le llamaba; y le quitó el cepillo de cabello. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando vio como Shaoran comenzaba a peinarla se quedó sin nada para decir. Su mente era un papel en blanco.

¿Desde cuándo Shaoran Li se había convertido en una especie de peluquero?

Demonios… hasta para hacer una actividad de una mujer se veía increíblemente apuesto y varonil. ¿Sería que ese hombre tenía masculinidad en cada parte de su cuerpo?

—Shaoran, ¿qué…?

—Te estabas peinando adelante, y atrás está todo enredado, Sakura. –respondió él con una sonrisita burlona. —No te preocupes, procuraré no estirarte demasiado el cabello. Aún no quiero que me asesinen.

Sakura no respondió, sólo esperó paciente a que él terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No le incomodaba ese contacto, pero tampoco podía estarse del todo quieta. Estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa. El cuerpo de Shaoran irradiaba un calor demasiado agradable y tentador como para poder soportarlo. ¡Dios, era su jefe! ¡Su jefe! ¡_Jefe_! Siempre se había sentido atraída físicamente a él, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo estaría? Sin embargo, jamás dejó que sus hormonas tomaran el control de la situación… ¿por qué ahora sí? Quizás eran las circunstancias… estaban en la misma casa, en la misma habitación, fingiendo ser novios.

¡En la misma habitación…!

Los ojos se Sakura se pasearon nerviosos por toda la gran extensión del lugar… no, no, no. No había otra cama. ¿Cómo dormirían? No podría compartir la misma cama con él, ¿o sí…?

Lo escuchó reír, y con su inconciente expresión atormentada se volteó para mirarlo interrogante, mientras él dejaba a un lado el cepillo.

—¿Te está molestando algo, _cariño_?

Ella levantó una ceja, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

—¿Debería?

—Realmente no, pero siempre dejas volar a esa cabecita tuya. –dijo simplemente, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Elemental, mi querida Sakura. –la interrumpió, sonriente. —Siempre que te pones a pensar en cosas… extrañas, tu rostro te delata. Y créeme, eres muy graciosa.

Ella suspiró cansada… no tenía más ganas de seguir con esa absurda pelea de niños. Si fuera por él, sus luchas verbales jamás culminarían.

—¿En dónde dormiré? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—En la cama, ¿en dónde más?

—¿Y tú? –cuestionó, nuevamente, ignorando su sarcasmo.

Shaoran suspiró, mirando alrededor de la habitación… un sofá. Bueno, no podría quejarse, después de todo, él la había metido en todo aquello.

—Allí. –señaló el mueble, mientras caminaba hacia él.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su falta de improvisación, ¿en el sofá? ¿Iba a dormir en un duro sofá? No era que quisiera que durmiera con ella… pero ¿un colchón de más? ¿Algo?

Demonios… no era tan descorazonada.

—Pero Shaoran… creo que eso es…

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Sakura? –preguntó él con una sonrisita arrogante, aparentando desinterés.

Sí, ella podría ser descorazonada.

—Ni en tus sueños. –espetó, volteándose sin ningún remordimiento y metiéndose en la cama, debajo de las cobijas. A pesar de en las mañanas y tardes hacer un intenso calor en Hong Kong, las noches eran demasiado frías, como si estuvieran en la época invernal.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, y luego de apagar las luces, se recostó en el duro sofá. Mierda, si amanecía con la columna vertebral al menos algo derecha estaría sumamente agradecido. Se movió inquieto por unos instantes. Trataba de escuchar a Sakura, pero ella no hacía ningún ruido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en silencio, boca arriba, aún con los ojos abiertos, tratando de divisar alguna sombra de entre toda la oscuridad. ¿Hacía un momento no estaba que se moría de cansancio? ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Volvió a moverse. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Morfeo, ¿en dónde diablos se había metido? ¿El hada de los dientes? No, bueno, esa era dudoso que lograra dormirlo, pero al menos que hiciera el intento.

—Estoy solito… –comenzó a murmurar con ritmo de una melodía. —No hay nadie aquí a mi lado.

Esperó a que Sakura le replicara algo… que al menos le dijera que se callara, o que llamara a la perrera municipal, pero nada. El más crudo silencio.

—Necesito que me apapachen. –trató nuevamente, con un tono de voz de cachorrito desvalido.

Sin resultados.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Shaoran sonrió torcidamente… esa sí que le funcionaría.

—Sakura… tengo… tengo frío. –y era mentira. Él no era de tener demasiado frío, estaba acostumbrado, pero…

—De acuerdo, Shaoran. -_¡Bingo!_, pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. —Ven, pero cada uno en su parte… además, yo también tenía… algo de frío.

El castaño se levantó sin dudar del incómodo sofá, y como si de una carrera se tratase, se recostó en la cama al lado de una Sakura algo sorprendida y sonrojada. Agradecía la oscuridad para que él no pudiera notar lo avergonzada que se encontraba. Ella jamás había dormido con un hombre… Si su familia llegara a enterarse. Touya pondría el grito en la galaxia. Es que eran adultos… y los adultos no sólo duermen en una cama, aunque ellos… ellos eran una especie de _amigos_. Sí, eran una especie de amigos. Bueno, sencillamente podría decirse que su relación era extraña.

Shaoran aspiró el aroma a flores de su cabello, y pasó un brazo por su cintura para atraerla más a él. Sakura ahogó un grito, y él rió divertido… ¿acaso creía que la iba a violar, o algo por el estilo? ¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperado! Bueno… quizás un poco. Pero, por Dios… eso era inaudito.

—Tranquila. Dijiste que tenías frío.

—S-Sí… p-pero… p-pero…

Sakura apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho, su cabeza estaba prácticamente apoyada en el fornido hombro del castaño, sintiendo sus rápidos y fuertes latidos… él, él estaba cálido… tan cálido, suave y al mismo tiempo firme que provocó que su cuerpo reaccionara. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras el latido de su corazón aumentaba, y la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, como era la costumbre. Casi no había espacio entre ellos… y no sabía por qué, pero la temperatura había aumentado. Si antes tenía frío, ahora estaba sofocada de calor.

Él sonrió, intensificando el agarre de su brazo, notando así, la estrecha y curvilínea cintura de su asistente –ahora novia –, mientras cerraba sus ojos, conciente de los latidos de su desbocado corazón.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. –musitó, para luego de unos instantes quedarse profundamente dormido como antes no podía hacerlo; dejando a una chica que sí no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

¿Por qué diablos su perfume tenía que ser tan atrevidamente rebelde y seductor?

Demonios… noche de vigilia.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

—¡Maravilloso!

Shaoran miró atentamente el rostro sonriente de la castaña, quien iba de un lado a otro en su _humilde_ cochera. La vio detenerse en uno de sus autos favoritos, y se acercó a ella con paso lento, y sus manos en los bolsillos, dando un aspecto casual y desinteresado.

—Es un Mercedes-Benz CLS. –informó, mientras ella detenía su mirada del automóvil, analizándolo completamente. —Es uno de mis favoritos.

—Supongo que debe costar una fortuna. Es un deportivo.

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí, pero me encanta coleccionarlos.

Sakura volteó hacia él… sí que era extraño.

—¿Para qué?

—Simplemente me gustan. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es extraño, más que nada porque no los tienes en Japón que es donde pasas todo el año, ¿no?

Shaoran sonrió ante su observación… cierto, ella tenía mucha razón. Pero también había otras causas para que hiciera eso.

—Allá tengo otra colección, así que no importa dónde la tenga. –sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

A veces Sakura se preguntaba cómo sería sentirlos sobre su cuello… o en otras partes.

¡Claro que no para ella! pero siempre –con hombres realmente apuestos – se preguntó lo que se sentiría al encontrarse en determinadas circunstancias. Por eso pensaba lo mismo de él… Shaoran era un hombre como todos los demás para ella… ¿cierto?

Ella fijó sus ojos en él, más allá de sus estúpidos pensamientos. _Basta_, se dijo internamente. Si seguía de esa forma, iba a perder la razón. Demonios… estaba desvariando demasiado.

—Eres extraño. –se limitó a decir. —Y estás loco.

_Por ti_, quiso decir Shaoran en tono de broma, pero no tentó demasiado a su suerte. Ni por ella, ni por él. No estaba demasiado seguro de que esas, para algunos, insignificantes palabras pudieran salir con algún tono de broma; y temía que quizás luego de que abandonaran sus labios, no pudiera dar vuelta atrás.

—Es una colección, Sakura. Nada más que eso; una simple colección como muchas otras diferentes.

—Mm… permíteme discrepar contigo, Shaoran. –dijo, suavemente, recorriendo el enorme lugar lleno de modelos nuevos, viejos e, incluso, futuristas de automóviles. —Dudo mucho que esto sea una colección simple… aquí debe haber como unos… no sabría darte un valor exacto, pero demasiado dinero como para que alguien se lo pudiera imaginar.

Y tenía razón. Había muchísimo dinero invertido en esas cosas que eran sólo tonterías de un hombre millonario, sin embargo, más allá de poseer lo necesario para obtener esos bienes, él no lo hacía por exhibirlos, ni mucho menos; sino que lo hacía porque realmente disfrutaba de la pasión por la velocidad, por los modelos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con las compañías automotrices. Y como todo buen coleccionista, tendría que tener lo mejor costase lo que costase, con el agregado de que podía costearlo.

—Como sea. –replicó, restándole importancia. —De todos modos, creo que eso no es lo importante.

Sakura roló sus ojos. ¿Que no era importante…? Bah… no importaba seguir refutando sus palabras si nunca le haría caso. Esa colección era lo más grande que había visto en su vida; desde cantidad, calidad y precio. Ese hombre tenía más en su cochera de lo que podría tener el país en su conjunto, pero para él eso no era _importante_.

—De acuerdo. –respondió con voz monótona.

Bien… habría que darle la razón, después de todo, había sido ella la que le había pedido que le mostrara lo que había en esa enorme cochera cuando había visto a una de sus hermanas sacar un hermosísimo deportivo azul de ese lugar para sacar a pasear a los niños. Tenía que ver lo que había allí, y su espíritu curioso no la ayudaba para tratar de ser un poco más discreta. ¿Qué? Supuestamente era _su_ novia, y como tal –aunque fuera mentira – gozaba de ciertos derechos.

—¿Quieres que te muestre mi más valiosa posesión? –preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa que logró aflojarle la ropa interior. ¡Maldito sea! Deberían arrestarlo por ser tan terriblemente seductor… ¡todo el tiempo! Si fuera hombre, diría que se le caerían los pantalones, pero su falda estuvo a punto de seguir ese destino.

_Y con lo poco que a ella le gustaba el destino_…

Apartó sus ojos verdes de los avellanas de él que brillaban con intensidad, y carraspeó la lengua, tratando de recuperar su compostura. Últimamente, todo lo que hacía llevaba un _tratando_ por delante… porque ya no estaba tan segura de nada. O, por lo menos, no con _él_.

—¿Cuál es esa dichosa posesión? –cuestionó, finalmente dignándose a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. —Supongo que si es la mejor… tiene que ser realmente sorprendente.

Lo vio sonreír con una mueca que le dio miedo… _malicia y sensualidad_. ¿Por qué esa combinación tan dinámica sonaba taaan bien?

—No te das una idea, Sakura. –musitó con voz ronca. —No te das una idea.

Y era que en verdad ella no se daba una idea…

_**Continuará…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! xD no me pude resistir e hice algo parecido a lo que será un One-Shot. Sé que el tema puede sornar muy repetido y típico y todo eso, pero sentía unas ganas descomunales de hacer algo de este estilo. Simple y no tan largo… como una especie de relax para con lo demás. Al principio había surgido como un proyecto corto, tampoco tan largo, pero a medida que fui escribiendo se fue alargando, y me vi forzada a cortar los capítulos, así que bueno… ¡espero que les guste! Es sólo un relax, a veces hace bien escribir o leer algo así n.n.

Como ven, fui demasiado imaginativa con el título jaja xD en realidad, esto había surgido luego de escuchar esa misma canción de Shrek, pero luego de comenzar a escribir, no le vi demasiada cabida en la historia, es más, creo que quedaba algo grotesca, pero bueno, pensé que al menos podía respetar el título de lo que la inspiró.

En fin, n.n creo que no hay demasiado que decir ni que explicar, sólo que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero deduzco que no demasiados, por no decir que termina en el próximo, pero aún no lo sé jeje. Así que por ahora, espero que les guste. ¡Ay! Sin mencionar que estoy tentada a escribir tantas historias cortas que tendrían potencial para historias largas que no sé xD… En fin…

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

¡Besos a todos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	2. El Enigma del Corazón

**.**

**Accidentally in Love**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Quieres que te muestre mi más valiosa posesión?

—¿Cuál es esa dichosa posesión? –cuestionó, finalmente dignándose a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. —Supongo que si es la mejor… tiene que ser realmente sorprendente.

Lo vio sonreír con una mueca que le dio miedo… _malicia y sensualidad_. ¿Por qué esa combinación tan dinámica sonaba taaan bien?

—No te das una idea, Sakura. –musitó con voz ronca. —No te das una idea.

Y era que en verdad ella no se daba una idea…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**Capítulo 2**

**-**

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a él con un gesto desencajado que logró arrancarle una de esas carcajadas súper sexys que sólo Shaoran podría poseer. ¿Cuántas veces más se reiría ese día de ella?

¿Acaso pretendía… pretendía que ella… que ella…?

¡Dios… no podía ni decirlo!

¡Estaba aterrada!

—¡No puedo subirme ahí! –gruñó, cuando lo oyó reír nuevamente.

—Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo. –bromeó Shaoran, mirándola con burla en sus ojos miel, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados en una enorme motocicleta último modelo.

—¿Qué si es así? –lo enfrentó ella, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Jamás había hecho algo como eso.

Claro, sus amigas –porque estaba completamente segura de que él las tenía – habrían estado más que felices de poder fregarse con el joven empresario de esa manera… pero ella no. Sakura no era como esas otras mujeres, ni pensaba serlo.

—¿No te da curiosidad? –preguntó. Ella negó fervientemente con su cabeza. —¿Ni un poco? ¿Poquito?

—No. –la respuesta fue concisa y firme. Se cruzó de brazos, girándose para darle la espalda.

Shaoran la miró con intensidad… adoraba esas curvas de su cuerpo, y aún más porque tenía un top un poco por encima de su ombligo –dándole un aire juvenil, casi adolescente – y esa falda de infarto que subía unos cinco centímetros a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando ver una porción más de sus torneadas piernas. ¿Con que la señorita Kinomoto hacía ejercicios, eh?

_Deliciosa_, esa era la palabra para describirla.

Se acercó a ella, sigilosamente por detrás, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica que dio un respingo ante su cercanía. Reprimió una risa, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído derecho.

—¿Segura que no quieres? –preguntó en un susurro con voz ronca por la pasión que despedían sus palabras. Sakura sintió un escalofrío involuntario en su estómago que se hundió hasta lo más profundo de ella, como… como si algo se desprendiese. Algo muy extraño. —Puede ser muy divertido.

Él sonrió para sus adentros. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Intensificó el agarre por temor a que se cayera, pero eso quizás era otra estúpida excusa que le ponía su cerebro… él estaba en peores condiciones que ella. Y aunque quisiera adjudicar su temblequeo a la cercanía de él por algo más allá que un nerviosismo ingenuo por parte de Sakura, no podía negar que él mismo estaba temblando, y no precisamente por un _nerviosismo ingenuo_. No podía calificarlo como ingenuo cuando en ciertas partes comenzaba a agolparse la sangre.

Tenía que separarse de ella si no deseaba que un accidente… bastante vergonzoso –por cierto – tuviera lugar, y Sakura saliera despavorida como un alma en pena. Sin embargo, esa cercanía era tan malditamente tentadora; su pequeña cinturita era tan sensualmente atractiva que eso se le presentaba como una _misión imposible_. Claro que no podría contar el número de misión imposible, porque si la memoria no le fallaba, la lista era extensa… muy extensa.

Le gustaba ese nuevo juego de pasiones que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos… era excitante y peligroso a la vez. Nunca había jugado de esa manera, y no sabía si llamar a algo tan importante, un juego. Sakura no era un juego, pero sí lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban comportando como dos adolescentes, jugando a las huidas y encuentros; idas y venidas… típicos juegos de jóvenes inexperimentados. Bueno, eso le parecía. Tal vez, él pensaba que estaban en medio de un juego, y para ella no era algo más que situaciones forzadas que los obligaron a actuar de determinada manera.

No quería pensar en eso… no.

Estaba a punto de apartarse, tendría que tomar más valor del que se imaginaba para hacerlo. Él era como un cachorrito mojado, y ella la cálida seda con la cual secarse. Eso se veía complicado, y aún más, cuando se imaginaba a él frotándose con aquella seda para… _secarse_. El sólo hecho de imaginar el contacto entre sus pieles… _desnudas_; el sabor a cerezos que ella, seguramente, tendría. El aroma de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, el calor…

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo_, se dijo, tragando duro. ¿Por qué su imaginación tenía que hacer acto de presencia en los momentos menos indicados? Él no era precisamente una persona demasiado imaginativa, sin mencionar que cada vez que tenían que desarrollar una campaña de promoción o publicad para su empresa; no lo llamaban ni para pedirle una opinión… _era pésimo en eso_.

A la cuenta de tres… sí, a la cuenta de tres.

Uno…

Uno y un cuarto…

Uno y dos cuartos…

Ehh…

¿Dos?

Sakura se separó de él sin previo aviso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, casi provocándole una caída. Ella tenía la respiración entrecortada… casi en jadeos. Su corazón marcaba la carrera de sus latidos y la potente corriente sanguínea en sus venas. Las sensaciones que ese hombre le causaba no le gustaban, y mucho menos que_ él_, que Shaoran Li se las causara.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer… eso? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. La ponía nerviosa… y más cuando la tocaba y ella deseaba más… y más.

Él la imitó, frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se había adelantado? ¡No había llegado a tres!

—¿Que deje de hacer qué, Sakura? –preguntó con cinismo. No le gustaba que ella siempre se le apartara. Eso hería su orgullo; no podía soportarlo. No podía, porque seguía siendo un hombre, y su orgullo era parte importante en él.

Sakura suspiró sin saber qué decirle; los ojos miel de Shaoran desprendían un fuego que la abrazaba… la sofocaba y la encendía al mismo tiempo. Sentía el rostro arder, ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo decirle _'No quiero que te acerques a mí porque mi corazón salta en una frenética carrera y me da miedo comenzar a sentir cosas por ti'_? ¿Era eso lo que realmente sentía? No sabía qué hacer, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación similar y no le gustaba.

¿Quién demonios la mandó a meterse en esos líos? Por culpa de eso ahora estaba confundida, y no tendría que estarlo.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y observó la motocicleta de último modelo a la que se había estado negando a subir la última media hora. Quizás ahora sería una buena opción para dispersar el ambiente y no pensar en el rompecabezas que no estaba muy segura de querer armar.

—¿Vamos a dar la vuelta, sí o no? –se mordió el labio inferior luego de dejar salir esas palabras de su boca. No podía evitar el miedo que sentía; no por la motocicleta, sino por el hecho de estar en más cercanía con él. _Eso_ era lo que la aterrorizaba.

—¿Por qué siempre escapas, Sakura? –él esperó a que ella replicara, pero la joven castaña, al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a pronunciar palabra, ya que el suelo parecía mucho más interesante que él mismo. Shaoran suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, apartando el sudor que se había desprendido de su frente. No lograría nada presionándola, y eso era algo que había comprobado en todo el tiempo que había trabajado con ella. —¿No tenías miedo hace tan sólo unos segundos?

La pregunta logró dispersar la tensión, y sus ojos verdes volaron a los burlones de él. Una sonrisita tímida apareció en su delicado rostro femenino, mientras con sus manos, jugaba con los bordes de su falda.

—Bueno… me entró curiosidad. –dijo, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Él la miró embelezado por sus acciones infantiles, pero al instante despertó de su ensoñación, dirigiéndose a la lujosa moto negra con detalles rojos y dorados. Se subió con una actitud que desprendía sensualidad, rebeldía y un alto grado de excitación… como si fuera un chico malo.

Oh, sí… chico malo.

Sakura lo observó atentamente. Él montado ahí parecía cualquier cosa menos un importante empresario administrativo. Con sus jeans negros, rotos en algunas partes de sus piernas, y esa remera color lavanda que se ajustaba perfectamente a los músculos de su cuerpo, daba toda la pinta de ser un pandillero con estilo. Oh, sí… con estilo. ¡Y que estilo!

—¿Qué esperas? –la voz de él llegó como un susurro a sus oídos. Lo miró aturdida, para luego sentirse como idiota. Se había quedado viéndolo hipnotizada… tan fijamente que no se sorprendería que estuviera pisando todo un charco de baba.

_¡Contrólate Sakura!_

Se acercó a paso torpe, posándose a un lado del gran aparato de acero. Él la miró expectante, mientras ella soportaba sobre sí, su impertinente escrutinio.

—Tengo falda. –musitó con las mejillas encendidas.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en los labios de Shaoran, mientras se bajaba, y se erguía ante ella a toda su altura. Le sobrepasaba por casi dos cabezas y se sentía demasiado pequeña a su lado.

—¿Y eso qué? –preguntó, impetuoso.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que _y qué_? –repitió. —Tengo que cambiarme.

Él amplió su maliciosa sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella. Sakura trató de retroceder pero una de las manos de Shaoran, sosteniéndola desde la espalda le impidió hacerlo.

—Oh, no, no te me escapas esta vez. –ronroneó. —Al menos no con esto.

—P-Pero…

—No hay peros. –interrumpió. —No se verá nada. No, si te sientas bien.

Sin siquiera avisar, la tomó de la cintura, levantándola como si de una pluma se tratase, y la sentó en la motocicleta. Ella ahogó un grito ante el acto tan repentino, y ante la imposibilidad de hablar, le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria. Nunca había imaginado que sus manos fueran tan cálidas y delicadas… y que sintiera el cuerpo arder por su acto salvaje y… sensual.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran. —Ya verás como no se te ve nada… claro, a menos que quieras.

Sakura lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes, causando una risa por parte de él que, al instante, se montó delante de ella, con una rapidez y agilidad que no le dio tiempo a replicar. Ahora sí sus cuerpos tenían un contacto estrecho. Ella podía sentir lo dura que era la espalda de Shaoran; llena de músculos… más dura que el acero. Asimismo, como él sentía los suaves pechos de ella. La poca ropa que cada uno llevaba, no ayudaba para impedir sentir las texturas, y podía sentir sus pezones por sobre la tela de ambas prendas. No supo a qué se debía… pero podría ser por diversos factores, y dudaba que fuera por el que él deseaba.

—¿Y…? –ella titubeó, pero al sentir la mirada de fuego en su rostro, continuó. —¿Los cascos?

Él sonrió, volviendo su mirada adelante, mientras esperaba a que la cochera terminara de abrirse.

—No los necesitamos.

—¿Cómo que no? –preguntó, incrédula, y con atisbos de temor. —No me digas que no porque sé que sí se necesitan, no soy tan ignorante.

—No es lo mismo si llevamos los tontos cascos.

—¡Podemos matarnos!

Shaoran rió ante su desesperación, pero siguió mirando al frente.

—Créeme, no lo haremos. –contestó, para comenzar a rodar con sus manos los volantes para hacer rugir el motor. —Agárrate fuerte de mí.

Sakura no tuvo demasiado tiempo a reaccionar; al sentir que Shaoran aceleraba de golpe, y ante el impulso de irse para atrás, se aferró fuertemente a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de eso. Bueno, su vida _dependía_ de eso. Sabía que estaba agarrándolo muy fuerte, pero él se lo merecía. Por idiota.

Idiota.

—Oye, sé que me quieres, pero no te agarres tan fuerte. –dijo con gracia, sintiendo la frente de la chica en su espalda. Debía estar aterrorizada por la velocidad, y eso que aún no habían salido siquiera del jardín. Ella no sabía lo que él era en la autopista. Oh, no lo sabía. —Sakura, no sabía que eras una chica tan morbosa. –comentó, largando una carcajada.

Ella golpeó su estómago con uno de sus pequeños puños, no haciéndole un verdadero daño.

—Ya. Cállate. –masculló con los ojos bien cerrados. —Idiota.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

Sintiendo como el aire entraba plenamente a sus pulmones, se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, antes de volver a sentir cómo se le encogía el estómago del vértigo que había presenciado. Estuvo a punto de vomitar encima de Shaoran, pero a él parecía no importarle, y simplemente se la pasaba riéndose de ella, o sonriendo a todo el mundo, ganándose con ello las miradas furtivas de muchas mujeres que lo desnudaban con los ojos.

O sea… Hello! Waaat?? ¿No tenían más que ver que desnudar a _su_ jefe? Dios, la desfachatez que había en el mundo la indignaba… y más la indignaba ser una de esas que deseaban ver lo que había más allá de la ropa de ese castaño.

¡Tenía que admitirlo!

Nunca en su vida había sentido tales calores en el cuerpo. Sólo al verlo se reavivaban todas y cada una de las cosas que se habría imaginado inconcientemente. Él era suculento… y ella… ella… ¡no podía evitarlo!

Y la avergonzaban sus propios pensamientos, pero ¿qué podría hacer? Al menos los admitía, y eso era mejor que nada. Al menos… al menos era sincera consigo misma.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Sakura miró a Shaoran por el rabillo del ojo. Él la veía con una sonrisa burlona, ya le había repetido más veces de las que podía contar cuán sordo lo había dejado al gritar como una loca.

_No_, se corrigió a sí misma, no como una loca, él le había dicho como una _desquiciada_.

—Porque estoy intentando que el desayuno de la mañana baje de mi garganta hacia donde debería estar. –respondió con tono sarcástico.

—Pero para eso no se necesita pensar. –espetó él, sonriente como siempre. Sakura siempre tenía algo por lo que quejarse… estando con él. Sólo cuando estaba con él era que se quejaba, si fuera otro, seguramente no lo haría. —¿No te gusta? –le preguntó, señalando los alrededores. —Te traje aquí y ni siquiera has dado un pequeño vistazo. Definitivamente, me doy cuenta de que eres una desagradecida, _cariñito_.

Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica correrle por la columna vertebral cuando escuchó ese sobrenombre. ¿Cariñito? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan patéticamente tentador? Demonios… algo estaba mal.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, miró a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que Shaoran tenía razón, el lugar era precioso. Estaban en una especie de colina desde la que podía verse la ciudad, atestada de personas, como siempre, pero se veía bien. Tan natural… tan salvaje… tan al estilo Shaoran…

—Es… hermoso. –susurró, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la vista. Seguramente de noche… de noche sería aún mejor. —Gracias.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Había esperado a que ella le contestara de manera sarcástica, para entonces refutar lo que decía y poder seguir con una de sus típicas discusiones entre jefe-secretaria, pero Sakura sonó tan regocijada… tan contenta y tierna que… Bien, ella era encantadora. No había quién lo negara.

Y así como era de encantadora, era de especial, porque un momento podría estar peleando a muerte con él, exponiendo sus argumentos; y al otro, estaba tranquila y relajada.

_Mujeres…_

Aunque en este caso, debería decir…

… _Sakura_…

—Me alegra que te gustara. –habló suavemente, acercándose a ella. —A mucha gente no le interesa. Piensa que es sólo una vista común hacia la ciudad.

—No creo que sea común, muy por el contrario, es maravillosa. –respondió Sakura, sin mirarlo. —Desde aquí puede verse casi la totalidad de la ciudad, además de que es un lugar lleno de naturaleza. Hay mucha variedad de plantas.

—Cuando quieres, puedes llegar a ser toda una detective, ¿no? –comentó Shaoran, tratando de ocultar lo sorprendido que se encontraba ante el razonamiento de ella. Pudo haberle dicho cualquier cosa, pero no… le dijo lo que tan sólo ella podría decir. La manera más bella para describir cualquier cosa, ya sea ese lugar, o cualquier otro.

¿Sería por eso que le gustaba tanto?

—Eso no lo dudes, Shaoran. Después de todo, me contrataste para ser tu novia; los detectives tienen que estar preparados para lo que sea… hasta para actuar.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a intentarlo ahora? –preguntó el castaño, acercándose con una mirada tan penetrante que le heló la sangre… para luego descongelarla y hacerla correr como lava ardiente a través de sus venas.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso… en un tono tan sugerente? ¿Y por qué surtía _ese_ efecto en ella?

—No… no sé a qué te refieres. –murmuró entre dientes, alejándose lo más posible de él. ¿Era casualidad o cada vez que lo sentía cerca, una explosión llena de calor y otras sensaciones se adueñaban de su estómago?

—Lo sabes. –dijo Shaoran, siguiéndola. —Claro que lo sabes, Sakura, pero sigues escapando y escapando. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Es a mí?

Le seguiría ese juego de idas y venidas hasta el final. Ella terminaría entre la pared, y en ese instante, él atacaría como el depredador que pretendía ser.

Sakura sintió cierto desafío en su voz… un desafío implícito y también… ¿alegría?

_No_, pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué Shaoran se sentiría alegre de aterrarla? Sí, porque eso era lo que hacía con ella. La aterraba. La aterraba mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes y ese sentimiento de incertidumbre no le gustaba para nada, en especial, porque sabía que no podría ser nada serio. No _tenía_ que ser nada serio.

—No seas ridículo. –su voz pretendió ser firme, sin embargo sintió deseos de gemir cuando notó que apenas había sido un susurro desvalido y carente de decisión. —¿Por qué habría de temerte?

—Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. –replicó él, avanzando a ella con paso lento… tan sensual y varonil. Tan desesperante y altivo a la vez. —Y sólo tú puedes sacarme de la duda, cariño.

En ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era a él a quien temía, sino a las cosas que le hacía sentir. O más bien, a las cosas que _podría_ hacerle sentir.

—No te tengo miedo. –contestó, por fin, simulando indiferencia. A veces pensaba que no le contestaba a él, sino a sí misma para poder tenerse la confianza que necesitaba. —No habría por qué temerte. Eres mi jefe, te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, y no hay nada a qué temerle. –repitió para convencerse a sí misma una vez más. —Así como no habría nada que preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que te hace suponer esas cosas, Shaoran? Voy a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza.

Sarcasmo. Eso era lo que estaba utilizando deliberadamente contra él para tratar de cubrir sus propios miedos e incertidumbres. ¿Pero hasta cuándo podría hacerlo? Tenía que permanecer con ese hombre toda una semana y a menos que se metiera en el closet e intentara no salir, estaría con él más tiempo de la cuenta, sin mencionar que era su novia. ¡Su novia! ¡Eso sonaba tan… tan…!

La risa divertida de ese castaño de rebelde cabellera que la derretía con sus ojos hechos de fuego, llamó su atención. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Tanto le divertía? ¡Ni que fuera payaso!

Se sintió tan indignada que no pudo controlar su genio como siempre trataba de hacerlo al ser la señorita que era, pero la voz gruesa de él logró evitar los improperios que estuvieron a menos de un segundo de salir de sus labios.

—Me sorprenden tus mordaces comentarios para salir de los apuros en los que te metes. –comentó, sin dejar de mirarla. Cada vez estaba un paso más cerca de ella, y Sakura parecía no darse cuenta; sólo fruncía cada vez más el ceño. —Fue gracias a esos comentarios y a tu sinceridad que decidí contratarte aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bien, estaba tratando de dispersar la tensión en el ambiente. Y aunque sabía que su cercanía sólo iba a molestarla más, necesitaba fervientemente estar a su lado y sentir su calor. ¡Moría por probar sus labios! Sin embargo, estaba yendo tan lento que ni él mismo podía soportarlo. Necesitaba probarlos… y esa necesidad crecía momento a momento, a cada instante en el que estaba a su lado. Quería saber… quería descifrar si los labios de Sakura sabían tan dulces como se los había imaginado.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! –exclamó Sakura, haciéndolo reír por su entusiasmo. —En esos momentos habría deseado que la tierra me tragase… no sé, me había sentido tan idiota. Pero ahora, conociéndote, no me arrepiento de haber dicho esas cosas.

—Aunque supongo que ya no piensas así, ¿o me equivoco?

—B-Bueno… no. –declaró sonrojada, mirando al suelo mientras movía sus pies como niña. —Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pero eso no viene al caso.

Shaoran no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla y al recordar los sucesos de esa tarde de verano en la que había contratado a Sakura. Había pasado toda una muchedumbre de mujeres más huecas que un cacahuate seco a través de su despacho, que habían acudido por el puesto de secretarias, pensando que tendrían la típica aventura entre jefe y secretaria. Frustrado al ver que sólo le coqueteaban, pestañando de más tan estúpidamente, dándole números privados y hasta regalándole ropa interior de encaje –cosa que jamás le había sucedido en toda su carrera –, había decidido que si contrataría a alguien, ese alguien, sería un hombre con las _suyas_ bien puestas. Desde un principio había querido a una mujer por los típicos temas de compromiso, responsabilidad y puntualidad… y por sobre todas las cosas, por los cotilleos. Si contrataba a un hombre, ponía en riesgo su virilidad por la típica creencia de que la secretaria o, en ese caso, secretario, siempre tenía que tener alguna relación con su jefe.

Ese día, había dado todo por finalizado; se sentía irritado, acalorado por el maldito traje de oficina y altamente idiota al haberse puesto nervioso a causa de muchas de las propuestas indecentes que había recibido. ¡Pero no había podido evitarlo! Muchas veces pensaba que la gente no tenía vergüenza. Sin embargo, luego todo había sucedido demasiado rápido; habían golpeado la puerta de su despacho para una nueva entrevista, y ante su adquirido humor de perros, había mandado a volar a la persona con un potente grito, sin siquiera levantarse de su asiento. Si alguien quería el puesto, lamentablemente había llegado bastante tarde y lo que Shaoran más apremiaba, era la puntualidad.

Volvió a sonreír ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de Sakura, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido luego, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Eso había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Luego de haberse deshecho de esa persona, había tomado sus cosas dispuesto a ir a su casa; ese día ya había sido demasiado largo, pero como toda odisea sin terminar, en la salida de la empresa se había topado con alguien que caminaba de un lado para otro sin moverse más allá de la puerta de entrada, mascullando maldiciones y otros insultos, muchos de los cuales, no había escuchado en su vida. Se había quedado viéndola divertido, para luego recorrer con sus ojos el resto de la mujer; siendo esa la primera vez que miraba a Sakura y se llevaba una impresión de ella. La primera, había sido que estaba algo loca, pero que era una gatita irresistiblemente hermosa. Fue entonces cuando decidió interrumpirla y ella le había hablado pestes del patán que era su jefe, y que si tenía algo de dignidad, que dejara ese trabajo porque esa empresa era de lo peor con un dueño tan gruñón y amargo. Claro que en esos momentos, Sakura no sabía quién era él, ni siquiera lo había mirado como otras mujeres, y Shaoran sólo la había escuchado con una enorme atención y aguantándose la carcajada que deseaba aflorar de su garganta. Aunque pareciera un loco, todos los insultos que esa mujer le estaba dando y, a pesar de que ella no supiera quién era, le había parecido una persona lo demasiado loca y sincera como para gritarle todas esas cosas en la misma entrada de la empresa.

—Aún puedo recordar tu rostro cuando te dije la verdad de quién era. –comentó con una sonrisa que la desarmó.

—Ni lo digas. –dijo Sakura, recuperando su compostura. —Cuando me dijiste que eras el dueño y aunque estaba muy furiosa, casi me desmayo de la vergüenza. Claro que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba gritando, y que la gente se había detenido a nuestro alrededor curioseando, todo me pareció aún peor y el mayor bochorno que pude haber armado en toda mi vida.

Él terminó la distancia que había entre ellos, y la tomó de la cintura para la sorpresa de Sakura que lo miró con los ojos brillantes y expectantes… como si esperara algo...

—Y yo tuve que tomarte así… -susurró en su oído. —… para que no te cayeras.

Sakura sintió como una potente fuerza abrasadora, todo el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran pegado al suyo… y el único pensamiento que surcó su mente en esos instantes era que quería más… más…

—P-Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que te rieras y… y me llevaras a tu oficina para terminar contratándome.

El joven castaño sonrió, cerrando los ojos y rozando su nariz con la sonrosada mejilla de la chica.

—Estabas muy desconfiada. –musitó. —Creías que iba a demandarte, o algo por el estilo.

Ella se rindió ante esas caricias como una pequeña gatita en un suave colchón… Shaoran era tan tierno… nada parecido a ese frío hombre de negocios con el que solía trabajar.

—No era para menos. –musitó con apenas un hilo de voz. —No podía saber lo que pasaba a través de la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un lunático.

—¿Lunático, eh? –repitió con una sonrisa, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Esa mañana, a diferencia de la anterior, olían a frutas, y era un aroma endemoniadamente excitante. —No me quiero imaginar cuántas cosas habrán pasado por esa cabecita tuya, Sakura. Muchas veces dejas volar demasiado tus pensamientos y me das miedo. –añadió, sintiendo como ella se rendía en sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. —Es por eso que a veces me gusta dejarte en blanco.

—¿Y cómo lograrías dejarme en blanco según tú? –desafió en un susurro adormecido, como si la presencia y el aroma a café y colonia masculina que Shaoran despedía fueran una droga para ella.

—En otros momentos, pensaría en hacerte cualquier comentario que pudiera enfadarte… –su voz era tan ronca que Sakura sintió deseos de gemir, aún más cuando él le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja, para luego apartar su cabeza y mirarla con esos brillantes ojos de fuego. —Pero en momentos como este… sólo pienso en hacer esto…

Sin decir más acortó completamente las distancias entre ellos cubriendo los rosados y entreabiertos labios de Sakura con los suyos. Al principio, ella abrió enormemente sus ojos, pero al sentir como el roce comenzaba siendo leve, sucumbió ante las caricias de la lengua de Shaoran en sus labios, dejándole un acceso al interior de su boca que él no rechazó. Aún podía sentir el sabor del café del desayuno a través de los labios de Shaoran y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, en esos instantes no podía hacer más que seguir roce con roce, lengua con lengua. No podía parar. No quería parar aunque su sentido común se lo dijera a gritos. En esos instantes entendió lo que Shaoran le había querido decir… todo eso de desconectarse… sólo deseaba que ese contacto no terminara nunca. Sólo deseaba que los fuertes brazos de Shaoran no la soltaran; sólo deseaba que la estrechara aún más y más… y más… no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar ese fuego intenso que arrasaba en su interior extendiéndose cada vez más. Sabía que estaba llegando a un terreno peligroso. Lo sabía y aún así no deseaba parar. Todo aquello podría atentar contra su corazón pero todo había desaparecido a su alrededor sólo para dejar paso a Shaoran y… a ella.

Él la estrechó aún más entre sus fuertes brazos y la besó con todas sus fuerzas, arremetiendo contra su lengua como nunca antes lo había hecho. Bueno, jamás había querido demostrar nada y en esos momentos sólo deseaba mostrarle… deseaba… No sabía lo que realmente quería demostrarle, sólo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejarla sin aliento, y dejarse a sí mismo en las mismas condiciones.

Abriéndose paso con su lengua, se permitió explorar toda la boca de Sakura, sin ataduras ni impedimentos. Sabía que quizás se estaba abusando pero mientras ella no le reclamara, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante… más y más.

Sintió las manos de ella en su nuca y como si fuera poco todo el ardor que ya experimentaba en su interior, con una de sus manos Sakura comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su nuca, provocándole nuevas sensaciones que no hicieron más que aumentar su deseo y excitación.

Shaoran bajó una de sus manos mientras la otra acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda de la chica, hasta su muslo donde la impulsó para que ella lo rodeara con sus largas y torneadas piernas. El jadeo ahogado que salió de la garganta de Sakura lo incitó a seguir aún más y cuando la tuvo completamente encima la arrinconó, apoyándola completamente en un árbol que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

Sakura tenía sus manos enterradas en el cabello castaño de su jefe, sintiendo la textura que siempre había querido comprobar. Eran tan suaves como la seda… más de lo que se había imaginado. Tras una última arremetida de la lengua de Shaoran en su boca, se separaron para recuperar el aire en los pulmones sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sakura pudo notar la sombra del deseo en los ojos de Shaoran; estaban más oscuros que de costumbre pero nunca había visto unas llamas tan intensas despedirse de sus ojos. Aún no podía pensar con claridad… sólo deseaba que volviera a besarla… quería volver a sentir ese calor en el vientre y quería…

—Sakura…

Sin dejarle paso a ningún pensamiento más, Shaoran volvió a apoderarse de sus rojos e hinchados labios para volver a jugar con su lengua, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente el muslo con sus manos expertas. Ella bajó sus manos a la fuerte y musculosa espalda del joven, sintiendo a pleno toda su excitación… y la de él en su propio vientre. Nunca había sentido tanto calor junto en toda su vida… nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones… nunca le había estorbado tanto la ropa...

Cuando el impetuoso deseo de quitarle la ropa a Shaoran la asaltó, abrió enormemente los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Estaba besando a su jefe! ¡Su jefe!

¡Dios, eso estaba mal!

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad comenzó a separarse de él, escuchando los gruñidos de protesta que Shaoran emitía para frenar sus actos. Nuevamente estaba por rendirse ante la lujuria del momento pero un nuevo pensamiento arremetió contra su mente…

… _la típica y trágica historia de la secretaria que se enamora de su jefe y él sólo la utiliza para satisfacerse sexualmente_…

No. No podía permitir eso. No podía permitir que eso le sucediera porque ella no era una cualquiera y tenía un honor y una dignidad inquebrantables.

Ella no estaba… no estaba enamorada de Shaoran.

Sakura puso sus manos en el fornido pecho del castaño, tratando de alejarlo, mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

—No… –su voz no parecía querer responder a sus decisiones. Su cuerpo quería seguir sintiendo su embriagante contacto… pero su mente no. Sintió que la furia la consumía cuando el pensamiento de que había roto la principal regla a sí misma, la invadió. Desde el primer momento Shaoran la había seducido, y ella como una estúpida no se había dado cuenta. Estaba perdiendo el respeto por sí misma. Él siempre la ponía nerviosa, y disfrutaba con hacerlo. Él siempre… No. —¡Ya suéltame!

Shaoran despertó de su ensimismamiento en el mismo instante en el que había sentido un fuerte empujón y un doloroso escozor en su mejilla. Dirigió instintivamente su mano ahí cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar a los de Sakura. Ella lucía furiosa y no sabía por qué… quizás… quizás había hecho algo para incomodarla, u ofenderla… o quizás…

¡Maldita sea, no lo sabía!

—Sakura…

—¡No! –exclamó ella con la respiración entrecortada, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos salieran a la vista. Se sentía tan frustrada… tan idiota. —Esto no está bien, Shaoran. Tú eres mi jefe. ¡Eres mi jefe, por Dios!

Él frunció el ceño al escucharla, ¿era eso? ¿Siempre sería eso? Sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas mientras tensaba cada vez más la mandíbula. Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para evitar gritar como se le estaba antojando. No iba a ganar nada con armar un escándalo con Sakura… no ganaba nada.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? –inquirió con tono amenazante, tratando de controlarse. Ya se lo había repetido miles de veces. —¿Qué demonios hay con que sea tu jefe, Sakura? ¿No soy un ser humano igual que los demás? ¡Maldita sea, di algo!

—Creo que ya dije lo que tenía que decir…

—¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quiero escuchar! –interrumpió Shaoran, acercándose a ella peligrosamente mientras posaba sus brazos a ambos costados de la chica aún apoyada en el árbol.

Su mirada la penetraba con la potencia de mil flechas de fuego… al lado de ese hombre no podía evitar sentirse pequeña e insignificante… ¿Quería escuchar otra cosa? ¡Ella sabía muy bien lo que él quería escuchar!

—¡Ah, no es eso lo que quieres escuchar! –repitió, masticando cada palabra con la furia latente en sus ojos verdes. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que guardar silencio en esos momentos; sabía que cuando se enfadaba no podía frenar a su lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde. —Dime, Shaoran, ¿qué quieres escuchar? ¿Quieres escuchar que quiero acostarme contigo? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres escuchar!?

Él sintió la furia desbordarte en sus venas y la tomó por los hombros, importándole muy poco la mueca de dolor que había hecho Sakura. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Acaso las cosas no habían quedado claras entre ellos? ¿Qué había hecho para…?

—¿Por qué piensas que es sólo eso lo que quiero de ti? –preguntó con cinismo. —¿Tan poca cosa te consideras como para que yo te quiera sólo por un maldito acostón? ¿Es así como lo piensas?

—Es lo que tú me haces suponer, ¿sabes? –contraatacó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia, tristeza y frustración. Un cúmulo de sentimientos que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza antes. —Voy a terminar pensando que este supuesto viaje era más para jactarte de que pudiste acostarte con la secretaria con la que nunca te habías acostado, antes que por un tema familiar.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de enfado y la soltó, alejándose lo más posible de ella. No estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz en esa situación, y más cuando la furia tomaba parte en todas sus acciones.

—Yo nunca haría esas cosas, Sakura. –respondió con aparente calma. —Si quisiera acostarme con alguien, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho? ¿Crees que estaría aquí, haciendo todo este teatro a mi familia sólo porque quiero acostarme contigo? –la miró fijamente, negando con la cabeza. Era tan gracioso… tan gracioso el único hecho de considerar esas estúpidas opciones, y tan gracioso el hecho de que estuviera tan desesperado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. —Viniendo de una mujer tan inteligente como tú, es algo ilógico lo que estás diciendo. Tan ilógico como el hecho de pensar que tú eres el tipo de mujer que se acostaría sólo por dinero o posición, y yo sé perfectamente que no lo eres. –Sakura se quedó callada, mirándolo fijamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era una batalla perdida tratar de detenerlas.

—¿Fue porque te besé? –preguntó suavemente Shaoran, acercándose a paso lento. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver a las mujeres llorar, como todo hombre, no sabía qué demonios hacer. Y mucho menos, soportaba ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas empañados con lágrimas que no tenían sentido alguno. —Si fue por eso, quiero que sepas que no fue porque yo soy tu jefe ni nada parecido, Sakura. Ahora no somos nada, si no hay nadie delante nuestro no somos ni novios, ni jefe y empleada. Sólo somos dos personas y si te besé fue porque lo deseaba. Lo deseo y no tiene nada que ver con nada.

Sakura lo miró sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente estúpida por llorar delante de él como para decir algo que la dejara aún más patética de lo que debería verse. Shaoran era sincero con ella; siempre lo había sido, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca… tan adorable y deseable la ponía furiosa y le enfurecía el hecho de no sentirse indiferente en torno a él. Sabía que la atención de alguien como Shaoran era algo que no sucedía siempre y menos con una simple secretaria como ella lo era. Él podría tener a cuanta mujer quisiese, ella no. Esa era la gran diferencia. Sakura no se creía el tipo de mujer que hiciera babear a los hombres, y el que Shaoran se mostrara interesado sólo contribuía a confundirla. Sí, sí aceptaba la relación más estrecha que habían tenido últimamente porque no iba más allá que una amistad… una amistad algo extraña, pero no pasaba de una amistad. Sin embargo Shaoran ahora estaba jugando… y eso no le gustaba…

Sintió que ese maldito ardor, producto de las lágrimas, volvía a sus ojos y los cerró fuertemente, mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando al suelo. No le gustaba lo que pasaba… tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Shaoran suspiró hastiado, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, sin perderla de vista. Aún sentía ese calor abrasador en todo su cuerpo, en una parte en especial, pero más sentía la frustración de haberlo estropeado todo, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Volvió a acercarse a ella y, posando un dedo en su delicado mentón, lo levantó para que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos. Los orbes verdes parecían asustados y el reflejo de las lágrimas en ellos los hacía aún más hermosos, si eso fuera posible. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus pestañas más largas y negras y sus labios más hinchados que de costumbre. Cualquier mujer se vería terrible luego de llorar pero a Sakura le sentaba de maravilla… la hacía aún más deseable y exquisitamente seductora.

—Nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras, Sakura. –musitó con delicadeza, rozando sus labios lentamente con los de ella en una tierna caricia. —Y ambos sabemos que queremos esto. Sé que lo quieres, y sé que yo lo quiero, tú también lo sabes. ¿Por qué te resistes si es algo que va más allá de… de nuestra voluntad?

Las últimas palabras salieron en susurros de la boca de Shaoran. Le molestaba que ella se negara a desearlo, le causaba un nudo en el estómago el hecho de que ella considerara a su deseo como un problema que podría solucionarse. ¡Él no quería que se solucionara! ¡Él la quería a _ella_!

—Fue un impulso. –la suave y quebrada voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Fue la lujuria, el lugar, soy la única mujer a la redonda… fue… fue algo del momento, sólo nos dejamos llevar.

—¿Un impulso? –repitió Shaoran con una ceja alzada y con el fuego en sus ojos color miel. —¿Algo del momento? ¡Lujuria! ¿Ahora es sólo un impulso porque eres la única mujer en este lugar? ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de desesperado o qué? ¡Sakura, por favor! ¿Te estás escuchando?

Shaoran soltó una sarta de maldiciones, observando cómo Sakura se sonrojaba una vez más por las estupideces que estaba diciendo. Demonios… ¿cómo podía ser tan… tan…? ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan ciega!? ¿En verdad lucía tan desesperado? Dios, jamás quiso darle esa imagen tan deplorable.

Ella se sintió abochornada una vez más y escapó del agarre de Shaoran, alejándose lo más posible de él. No podía pensar al sentirlo tan cerca; su aroma la embriagaba y la hacía sucumbir ante sus encantos. No podía pensar mientras él la mirara de esa manera tan penetrante y altiva que le producía deseos de gemir ante el calor que subía y bajaba por su cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que haber aceptado ese trabajo había sido el peor error de toda su vida. El error de la idiota más grande del universo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a meterse directo a la boca del lobo? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué mujer con una dignidad inquebrantable iría de viaje como pareja de uno de los sex symbol más afamados de todo el mundo oriental?

En resumen, sólo la estúpida e ingenua Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Por qué siempre te alejas, Sakura? Sólo quiero saber por qué… –preguntó, resignado al ver el rechazo de ella que se había puesto de espaldas a él. No lo soportaba, y más que una patada a su orgullo, eso representaba una dolorosa patada a su hígado.

—No tengo nada que decirte que no haya dicho ya. –testaruda. Era tan testaruda como nadie más. Nunca podría sonsacarle información por las malas, y por las buenas apenas lograba algo. Sabía que algo en ella se sentía afligido y frágil. Si seguía forzándola no obtendría más que un aumento en su distanciamiento, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

—De acuerdo, Sakura. –acordó, suavizando su tensa expresión. Si alguien tenía que ceder, estaba seguro de que tendría que ser él, pero más le valía que no se le hiciera costumbre, porque si una característica ellos compartían, esa era su tosca terquedad. —No voy a presionarte más cuando sé que no puedes responderme, pero quiero que sepas que estamos dejando una conversación pendiente.

—¿Podemos volver ahora? –preguntó, cambiando de tema. No quería seguir hablando de lo mismo cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era lanzarse a sus fuertes y bronceados brazos. —Aún me siento un poco cansada y no tengo ganas de seguir con el paseo.

Shaoran apretó sus puños a sus costados, evitando a toda costa tomarla entre sus brazos y concretar lo que ambos deseaban hacer y a lo que ella escapaba. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué lo llamaba _un_ _impulso_? ¿Acaso sólo era él quien se imaginó el deseo en sus esmeraldas y estaba poniendo palabras en su boca que no debía?

Bufó con frustración, pasándose una vez más la mano por el cabello, y miró el cielo despejado… si tan sólo sus pensamientos estuviesen tan despejados, podría actuar sin temer dar un paso en falso, pero no podía. Todas las personas pensaban que por ser considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, tendría que ser la seguridad en persona, sin embargo no era así. Todos tenían sus inseguridades, y él –como ser humano – tenía las suyas…

Y esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes era una. La más grande de todas, quizá.

Shaoran suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia la motocicleta en la que Sakura estaba apoyada sin que su mente se encontrara en el mismo sitio con ella. No era demasiado perceptivo, pero presentía que el camino de regreso sería largo… muy largo.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

Y como se lo había supuesto, el viaje de regreso había sido peor que si le hubiese dicho que iban hacia la muerte. Sakura había permanecido callada en todo el camino, sosteniéndose lo menos posible de él. A veces, Shaoran temía perderla en el camino sin siquiera darse cuenta, ¡su agarre apenas parecía una caricia! No podía soportarlo, y menos soportaba que ella le huyera a mirarlo a la cara. Si había algo que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera era que no lo mirasen cuando quería que lo hicieran. ¡Odiaba que ella lo esquivara! ¡Y más cuando le encantaba que lo mirase con esos enormes ojos verdes tan curiosos y brillantes!

No lo soportaba y no pensaba soportarlo por más tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, había pensado en hablar seriamente con ella y que si él o ella misma deseaba hacer algo que estuviera fuera del contrato de trabajo, ¡al diablo el maldito contrato! Había estado dispuesto a tomarla como una bolsa de papas y llevarla a su habitación a la fuerza hasta convencerla de que lo que ella estaba pensando era una estupidez y que su interés era sincero, pero como si el cielo se empeñase en pisotearle las b… _botas_, una vez más, una de sus hermanas había aparecido mandada por el mismísimo diablo para llevarse a _su_ Sakura, a _su_ novia de compras por quien sabe dónde. ¿Y qué hizo la chica en cuestión? ¡Se fue! ¡Lo dejó con el veneno en la lengua! ¡Lo abandonó como si fuera una peste de persona, yéndose corriendo sin siquiera pensarlo una milésima de segundo!

¡Maldita sea su _maldita_ suerte!

¡Demonios! ¿Qué, no era que estaba taaan cansada? ¿Por qué mierda se iba con su hermana si era así? ¿Por qué la prefería a ella y no a él? ¿¡No pretendía aclarar las cosas!?

—Xiao Lang…

¿Acaso no le importaba él? ¿En verdad había sido sólo un impulso para ella?

—Xiao Lang…

¿Y el ir a Hong Kong a visitar a su familia también lo había aceptado por ser una buena secretaria? ¿Por el ascenso? ¿No lo había hecho por al menos sentir un _paupérrimo _aprecio hacia él? ¿No sentía nada? ¿¡Nada!?

—¡Xiao Lang!

—¿¡Qué!? –gritó al oír el llamado a su nombre para luego sentir como le golpeaban la cabeza con algo que parecía ser un palo de madera. Se fijó atentamente en quien lo había llamado, pero para eso tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver a su muy conocida maestra de perversiones.

—¿Qué te pasa para que me hables de esa manera, jovencito? –espetó Xuan, poniendo sus brazos en su regordeta cintura. —¿Se te olvidó acaso que tienes que respetar a tus mayores? –al ver como Shaoran rolaba los ojos, volvió a darle con el cucharón. —Quiero una respuesta, Xiao Lang.

—Ya. Ya, está bien, pero ¿¡puedes dejar de golpearme con esa… esa… demonios, con esa cosa!?

—De acuerdo, trato hecho. –concedió Xuan con su típica sonrisa socarrona, pero un extraño resplandor en sus ojos. ¿Acaso era… _furia_?. —Ahora… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te dieron lo que querías?

Shaoran la miró, entornando sus ojos de fuego mientras su nana aparentaba inocencia. ¿Qué? ¿Es que en esa familia no había intimidad?

Bah, pregunta estúpida. Esa familia no sabía lo que era la intimidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Ah! Entonces sí es eso. –afirmó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que por primera vez fastidió a Shaoran, quien no podía compartir tu alegría. —Además es algo tan típico. Por eso tienes esa cara de buldog. –sonrió cuando Shaoran gruñó en respuesta. —Ah, claro sin olvidar que vi a Ying Fa bajar de tu motocicleta y correr despavorida hacia Shiefa con el único propósito de escapar de ti.

—¿Siempre andas pegada a las ventanas, mi Xuan? –inquirió con malicia. Él siempre le había dicho que era peor que las viejas chismosas de las que tanto ella se quejaba.

—Bueno, podría decirse que sólo estaba cerciorándome de que Shiefa hiciera bien su trabajo, _mi Xiao_. –respondió, encaminándose a la cocina.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo unos instantes sin entender completamente todo lo que Xuan Wen le había querido decir. ¿Acaso Shiefa…?

Gruñó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, y se lanzó a la carrera hacia la cocina para alcanzar a su _tierna_ nana, ubicándose en el marco de la puerta sin dejarla pasar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Xuan? Tenía que hablar con ella… ¡Y…! ¡Y le diste la perfecta excusa para una escapatoria!

Los ojos azules de la mujer se clavaron gélidos en él. Shaoran guardó silencio, sabiendo que esa mirada sólo significaba que ella estaba a punto de darle una buena reprimenda. Aún a sus veinticinco años su nana seguiría regañándolo, y en esos momentos no sabía qué habría hecho de malo… y mucho menos entendía cómo Xuan Wen podría ponerse seria. ¡Cada vez que esa mujer se ponía sería podría ser peor que una bomba nuclear!

—Pensé que habíamos criado a un hombre inteligente y no a un idiota, Xiao Lang. –replicó ella, con tono igual de gélido que el de sus ojos. —Pensé que sabías cómo tratar a una mujer. Te has criado entre puras mujeres, y aún no aprendes a distinguir entre una _verdadera_ mujer y una _golfa_.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿A qué viene todo eso? No te entiendo, si me explicaras quizás podría…

—No sé qué es lo que habrá sucedido entre ustedes. –interrumpió Xuan. —Pero si dejaras de hacerle caso a lo que tienes entre las piernas y comienzas a ver a tu alrededor, te darías cuenta de que la parte trasera de tu remera está mojada y dudo mucho que sea agua dulce.

Shaoran parpadeó confundido sin entender del todo lo que Xuan quería decirle, pero de manera instintiva se llevó una mano a la espalda comprobando que en verdad su remera estaba empapada. Y en ese instante también se dio cuenta de otras cosas…

—Quieres decir que…

—No sé en qué mundo vives, Xiao Lang, pero cuando agua cae de los ojos de una persona, eso representa lágrimas.

Ante esa última declaración, Xuan lo apartó, metiéndose en la cocina y dejándolo –como era su costumbre – con las palabras en la boca. Apretó los dientes con furia, ¿Sakura estaba llorando y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sabía que había algo más detrás de todo lo que ella decía. En sus ojos había podido ver tanta duda cuando habían hablado y él, como idiota para variar, había creído que todo había quedado medianamente claro… pero no.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Ciertamente Xuan estaba indignada con él, a pesar de no poder hacer nada. Ya quisiera haberse dado cuenta de su estado, pero como muy… _calenturiento_, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en esas opciones. Era el peor hombre del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Estaba muy mal? –preguntó en cuanto entró en la cocina como un rayo.

Xuan lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, y haciendo unas señas, dio la orden para que los demás empleados salieran de la cocina, dejándolos a solas. Si bien su niño fuera un impulsivo sin remedio, ella no lo era.

—No se va a morir, si es lo que quieres saber. –respondió, sentándose e indicándole a Shaoran que hiciera lo mismo. —Como te dije, no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes… ni quiero saberlo. –añadió, rápidamente al notar cuando él abría la boca para comentar algo. —Sin embargo, mi Xiao, no parecía demasiado contenta, al contrario, lucía triste y confundida.

—Por eso quería hablar con ella, pero tú y Shiefa…

—No. –volvió a interrumpirlo, logrando con ello que él frunciera su ceño. ¿Iba a dejarlo acabar o no? Al menos debería darle una oportunidad de hablar antes de acribillarlo con sus crudas palabras. —Si hablabas ahora con ella, nada habría salido bien.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera sabes el problema y ya tomas las medidas que tú crees convenientes! –acusó, pasándose ambas manos en el cabello, para finalmente dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, ocasionando un fuerte golpe que él no sintió como tal. —Soy un imbécil… ¿cierto?

—Tú lo has dicho, mi niño. –murmuró, acariciándole los cabellos. Realmente parecía un hombre desesperado y un hombre podía mostrarse tan desesperado sólo cuando algo importante estaba en juego… y ella creía saber muy bien lo que era. —Mira, Xiao Lang, las mujeres somos una especie bastante complicada, algo que la mente inferior del hombre nunca podría entender.

—Gracias por lo que nos toca. –sonrió, mirándola atentamente. Sólo su Xuan podría salvarlo en esos instantes.

—No es nada, un cumplido sin importancia. –respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero volviendo al tema Ying Fa, será mejor que hables con ella cuando ambos estén más tranquilos. Contigo excitado no se puede hacer nada y con ella y tantas dudas a su alrededor, tampoco. Recuerda que está en terreno desconocido, pequeño.

Shaoran sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro, sin poder escuchar a su nana… ¿cómo podía…? Había quedado atento hasta la mitad de su frase.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que estoy… mm… un poco animado?

Ella rió divertida ante la estúpida pregunta.

—¿Un poco? ¿Quieres que te lo señale? ¿O puedes encontrarlo tú solo? –Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada a pesar de su bochorno. ¿Qué, esa mujer no tenía corazón? ¿No veía que estaba con la guardia baja y que no podría devolver los golpes? Dios… era una pervertida. —Mira que está bastante grande; no sé cómo Ying Fa se resiste, pero con esos tamaños puedes dejar bien satisfecha a una mujer y…

—¡X-Xuan Wen! –sobresaltó Shaoran con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. ¿No tenía límites? Dios… ¿era él o ella estaba cada año más pervertida? Los años le estaban sentando mal… muy mal, y no realmente como debería. ¿Acaso el dictatorial régimen chino no había hecho efecto en Xuan Wen?

—¿Qué? –preguntó, _inocentemente_. —Pensé que la sinceridad se apremiaba y por sobre todo que no eras tan tímido… aunque pensándolo bien, Ying Fa te ha cambiado, contagiándote y eso me gusta. –comentó con una sonrisa en su sabio rostro de pervertida.

—No sé de dónde sacas tantas cosas, pero cada día me sorprendes más. –rió él, sintiendo como la tensión de su cuerpo y mente descendía, así como _otras cosas_. Tal vez esa era la intención de Xuan, pensó, para luego sonreír con malicia. —No me gustaría saber las cosas que le haces al jardinero nuevo, mi Xuan. Vi cómo lo mirabas.

La mujer rió a carcajadas, palmeándole la espalda.

—Mi niño, para avergonzarme te faltan años y años de entrenamiento con la mejor. –dijo con gracia, señalándose. —Y si quieres saber, para mí no es ningún secreto, y puedo darte unos consejitos para que puedas…

—Ya, Xuan. –frenó Shaoran con una sonrisita nerviosa. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar las barbaridades que ella le estuviese a punto de contar. Suficiente tenía ya con lo que le estaba sucediendo como para que las fechorías de su nana comenzaran a rondar por su mente… y demonios, las imágenes que le estaba proporcionando su imaginación ya le estaban dando miedo y escalofríos. —Mejor voy a dar una vuelta para… tomar algo de aire.

—Opino que deberías ponerte hielo en los pantalones.

—Agradezco la sugerencia, nana. –masculló, mordiéndose internamente la mejilla. ¿Por qué se proponía seguir abochornándolo?

—¿No quieres quedarte a que en verdad te dé consejos para tratar a Ying Fa como ella se merece? Tú no pareces saber demasiado cómo comportarte con señoritas que en verdad te interesan, Xiao. –comentó, mirándolo seriamente. —Quizás por ser la primera que te interesa de verdad.

Sintiendo como algo cálido le recorría el estómago, Shaoran volteó a ver a su nana. Tenía que hablar con Sakura sobre las tontas creencias que ella tuviera de las relaciones sociales, pero primero necesitaba esos consejos porque Xuan tenía razón… nunca antes se había fijado en cómo tratar a alguien porque simplemente si ese alguien se apartaba, no era una gran pérdida y podía buscar reemplazo. Pero con Sakura no. Él no quería que ella se apartara. No quería que se alejara. No quería asustarla… y por sobre todas las cosas…

_La quería a ella_…

Se sintió algo estúpido ante el pensamiento que lo asaltó… no podría ser eso, ¿o sí?

Bueno, Sakura era muy importante para él… _muy importante_… pero… pero nunca se había detenido a pensar qué tan importante era… hasta dónde podía llegar ese interés…

¿Y… y si lo que estaba suponiendo era verdad?

¿Y si él… si él estaba…?

Oh, no… eso sería… sería…

_Definitivamente, era un idiota_.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

Se desperezó con libertad, sintiéndose más tranquila y contenta ahora que estaba sola en el cobijo de la habitación que le había sido asignada. Habitación que compartía con Shaoran… y a la que, por cierto, él no había vuelto en toda la noche. No lo había visto más en todo ese día no podía sentirse más agradecida con quien quiera que fuera que lo había mantenido alejado. Agradecía a Shiefa de haberla sacado del aprieto con Shaoran. Cuando habían estado volviendo del paseo, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran más allá de lo que deberían y… se había sentido tan tonta e impotente con ella misma que no había podido soportarlo y las lágrimas fluían libres de sus ojos. Sabía que cuando él la mirara con esos penetrantes ojos de fuego, se sentiría aún más miserable y avergonzada por parecer una niñata estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo, y Shiefa no había podido ser más oportuna.

Mientras paseaban, Sakura había logrado olvidar un poco el problema que la estaba molestando, sin embargo, sabía que sus ojos delataban el llanto que había estado liberando y agradecía aún más a esa alegre chica de ojos ámbar como los de su hermano, por no mencionar una sola palabra de aquello y únicamente alegrarla y hacerla reír con sus comentarios, tanto así como lograba abochornarla cuando pasaban por tiendas de sex shop y la incitaba a comprarse los baby dolls más atrevidos de los que alguna vez hubiera visto. ¡Incluso le había comprado uno en color rojo!

_Para que resalte tus ojos. A mi hermano le encantará_, le había dicho. Si tan sólo supiera que ellos no eran nada… ¿cómo no prenderse como un arbolito de navidad ante semejante _prenda salvaje_? Dios… no podía ni verla, y la había dejado bien guardada para que nadie la viera, ni siquiera Shaoran. No quería imaginarse si llegaba a encontrarla y malinterpretarla. Además de que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos, y no podía evitar la inquietud e incertidumbres de saber si él estaba molesto con ella. Después de todo… se había comportado como una tonta por un beso… por un tonto beso, aunque para Sakura no era así. Ese beso había sido… ese beso…

¡No! ¡No podía seguir pensando en eso! No… no podía cuando seguramente para él era algo tan común como el agua.

_Un beso… claro_, pensó amargamente. Para él no había sido nada, porque Shaoran habría besado más labios de los que Sakura podría contar, pero ella no. Ella no era así, y un beso significaba más que un arranque descontrolado de pasión. Aunque… la pasión sólo se incitaba cuando… cuando… dos personas sentían atracción mutua. ¿Sería eso? Bueno, era imposible negarlo, pero… ¿Shaoran _realmente_ estaba atraído hacia ella? Una cosa era fingir para abochornarla e incomodarla; y otra muy distinta, era que lo sintiera de verdad… porque si él lo sentía… si él llegaba a sentirlo, entonces ella…

Ella…

—Veo que ya estás despierta. –Sakura se giró como autómata hacia la puerta y ahí lo vio. El dueño de sus pensamientos. No. No era el dueño de sus pensamientos… tan sólo era… él era…

Parpadeó un tanto confundida, recordando que él le había hablado y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué le había dicho…?

Sakura trató de brindarle una sonrisa pero no podía. No cuando no sabía lo que sentía y, mucho menos, cuando sabía que si lo miraba… si lo miraba volvería a desear estar entre sus fuertes brazos, aspirando su fragancia masculina y deliciosa…

_¡Tranquila Sakura!_

—Yo… err… sí. –respondió, dándose la vuelta, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior y terminaba de organizar su cama. —Hace un rato. Ya me duché y estaba acomodando un poco.

—No tienes que hacerlo. –indicó Shaoran, caminando hacia ella. —Las señoras de la limpieza se encargan de eso. No te molestes.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero las señoras están para eso, y en verdad no tienes que molestarte porque es su trabajo, e incluso creo que ellas te golpearían a ti si vieran lo que estás haciendo.

—De todos modos… –dijo ella, sin voltearse, y por lo visto, sin hacerle caso alguno. —… no voy a romperme una uña por hacer la cama, Shaoran. Toda mi vida lo he hecho porque no tenía mucamas y eso no me mató ni me hizo daño. Además, para añadir, puedo decirte que ni siquiera tengo uñas que romperme, siempre me las como y no crecen.

Shaoran resopló con cansancio. ¿Por qué esa mujer tuvo que heredar los genes de una mula? ¿Y por qué mierda le costaba tanto acercarse a ella sin desear comérsela a besos? ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de estrecharla en sus brazos y dejarla sin aliento? ¿Por qué al ver la perspectiva de Sakura y la cama sentía su sangre acumulársele en el…?

Ejem… en fin, sabía que la deseaba, y también sabía que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza tenía tan sólo una resolución. Y esa resolución era la misma que había descubierto junto a su nana el día anterior, y era la misma que lo atormentaría cada vez que vería a esa dulce chica de ojos esmeralda, y cada vez que la tuviera cerca. Nunca iba a deshacerse de eso. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Como quieras. –bufó al fin con voz apagada. Jamás la convencería de nada. —Sólo intentaba ser amable.

Sakura sintió una conocida descarga en la columna y se enderezó para verlo. Había dicho lo último con tanta ternura… como a un niño que se lo cacha haciendo una travesura encubierta en una sorpresa. Tan tierno que le dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, y besarlo y… _desvestirlo_ y…

¿Qué?

¿Desvestirlo?

_¿¡Desvestirlo!?_

¿De dónde había salido eso?

La joven se aclaró la garganta, deseando hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos y… _sentimientos_, pero ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo, se vio obligada a mantenerse un tanto distante de Shaoran. Él le causaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido y que no estaba muy segura de querer sentir más allá de lo que ya se le estaban yendo. Nunca había deseado tanto ver a alguien desnudo. ¡Nunca! ¡Y ahora no podía verlo sin tratar de imaginar de qué color serían sus bóxers!

—No te preocupes, no quiero que seas amable conmigo. –dijo, y al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado. ¿Por qué la voz le había salido tan apasionadamente _ronca_? ¡Parecería una gata alzada! Volvió a aclararse la garganta, tratando de disimular su bochorno, tras la firme y atenta mirada de esos ojos ambarinos. —Quiero que me trates como siempre, Shaoran. Trátame como hasta ahora, nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron con una emoción que ella no pudo descifrar, y en el instante en que volvió a posar su mirada en sus ojos verdes, Sakura pudo jurar que nunca había sentido miedo de él… hasta ese momento. Sus ojos ámbar estaban tan oscuros… como los de un tigre a punto de atacar, y su respiración furiosa, ansiosa…

¿Qué dijo de malo? Al contrario, le había facilitado el trabajo, y él no tendría que aclararle nada acerca de lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí, porque en lo que a Sakura concernía, ya lo tenía perfectamente sabido. Sabía ubicarse, y entendía más que bien cuál era su lugar. Por eso tendría que ayudar a Shaoran a descubrir el suyo… y lamentablemente para ella, no se hallaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Y eso por qué? –el rugido de él la sorprendió. Había supuesto que no iba a contestarle, pero la tensión en su mandíbula le indicaba que estaba conteniéndose. ¿Tanta furia le había causado? Si ahora estaba tratando de controlarse, no querría saber qué tan terrible se vería si dejara a sus instintos salvajes sueltos a libertad. —No quiero que las cosas sigan iguales, Sakura. No quiero que cambies y te muestres distante, tampoco quiero eso. Lo único que quiero es que nuestra relación avance a… una nueva etapa. No quiero quedarme siempre en el mismo lugar.

A Sakura le costó un poco entender las últimas palabras porque las había pronunciado en un tono tan bajo y peligroso… tan, tan… apasionado. ¿Cómo podría excitarla de esa forma ver cómo Shaoran estaba a punto de saltar a su cuello?

Aunque esa opción no se veía tan mal, era sólo que…

_¡Ya!_

—No sé lo que quieres. –sinceró, componiéndose y negando con la cabeza. —Dices que deseas que nuestra relación avance, pero una relación de trabajo no avanza más que…

—¡Trabajo! –bramó, interrumpiéndola. —¿Puedes olvidar el _maldito trabajo_? ¿Puedes borrarlo de tu mente de una vez por todas en al menos una de nuestras conversaciones?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. –dijo él, suspirando para calmarse. —Lamento haber gritado, pero logras sacarme de quicio. –comentó con una sonrisa, viendo como ella levantaba una ceja. —En verdad quiero que nuestra relación avance, Sakura.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo el peso que estaba cargando. No había descansado bien en toda la noche y lo único que deseaba era verla. Quería verla como un desesperado; necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba que lo escuchara… necesitaba besarla, maldita sea. Ahora que la había probado… ahora que sabía lo que ella podría dar, lo quería todo y no se conformaría con menos. Lo quería todo… y no estaba tan seguro de que ella quisiera dárselo. Y por eso había esperado hasta la mañana para verla. Xuan le había dicho que la dejara tranquila… que la dejara extrañarlo, pero en eso estaban sus dudas. Sakura no lucía tan necesitada como él por verlo. Muy por el contrario, parecía que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Pasó una mano por su cuello, mientras el silencio seguía abundando en la maldita habitación. No podía sentirse más incómodo e inseguro de lo que ya se sentía y el dolor en la espalda no cesaba. Se sentía agarrotado. Había dormido en el sofá de la habitación de Xuan porque ella sí que no tenía el suficiente corazón para dejarlo compartir la cama con ella…

_Temo que trates de usarme de hielo para aplacar tus… ardores_, le había dicho la muy descarada entre enormes y sonoras risotadas.

En esos momentos estaba tan conmocionado por lo que había descubierto que ni siquiera le había devuelto la broma, ni siquiera allí se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Aún no podía creerlo.

—Define a lo que le llamas _avance de nuestra relación_. –la voz de Sakura logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo sus ojos a ella.

Tardó unos segundos en pensar la pregunta y formular una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerla. No tenía ánimos de pelear con ella.

—Quiero algo más de ti, Sakura. –respondió, mirándola fijamente. —Y si no entiendes eso… ya no sé cómo más explicarte porque no hay nada más que tú y yo. A veces eres espontánea y otras, piensas demasiado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser espontánea conmigo sin pensar en lo que represento? Quiero que me veas como Shaoran. Shaoran, sólo Shaoran, un hombre como cualquier otro. No existe el imperio Li y tampoco Shaoran Li… sólo Shaoran. Es lo que más deseo… eso es lo único que quiero.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada. Lo había entendido. Sí, sí lo había entendido, pero no precisamente porque él se lo dijera, sino por sus ojos. Parecía tan atormentado… como si algo le molestara. Era eso lo que le había comentado Shiefa… ahora podía entender por qué se lo había dicho…

"'_Mi hermano a veces es… Él no sabe expresarse demasiado bien cuando se trata de algo en lo que no puede ser objetivo. Un negocio es muy diferente a la vida, y eso es lo que más le cuesta a Xiao Lang__**'"**__._

Y quizás ese era el motivo de la soledad que siempre podía ver en los ojos claros de ese apuesto castaño. Jamás lo había visto sonreír o reír con alguien de un chiste, o lo que fuera. Él sólo sonreía por cortesía en las reuniones de negocios y todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por cortesía, por protocolo, pero nada era sincero… sólo cuando se reía de ella; o más bien, _con ella_ era cuando él se mostraba como realmente era.

Entonces… entonces lo que él quería de ella… lo que él quería… ¿qué quería?

Sakura suspiró, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Bien, ahora tendría que volver a alisarla, pero ese no era el problema en esos momentos y ni siquiera sabía qué pensar… ni qué contestarle.

—De acuerdo… Shaoran. –musitó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Él la miró y le correspondió el gesto, iba a decir algo, pero la voz de ella volvió a resonar. —Podemos ser amigos, ¿te parece?

La sonrisa que se había formado en el bronceado rostro del castaño se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Qué estuvo pasando hasta entonces si no lo eran? ¿Sólo conocidos? No podía entenderlo. No la entendía _a ella_. Y Sakura no lo entendía _a él_.

Definitivamente ella no había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho. Nada. Ni una. Pero algo era algo… y si eso era lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a darle en ese momento, no podría hacer más que aceptar y callarse por más que deseara tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla para que lo pensara mejor. Aunque con todo eso, podía percatarse de todo el valor de Sakura… todo lo que ella valía. No se aprovechaba de él por todo lo que estaba dispuesto a darle, sino que le ofrecía algo de lo que tampoco obtenía nada más que una satisfacción personal. Muchas mujeres habían buscado cualquier cosa de él, y lo que fuera jamás estuvo dispuesto a ofrecerlo a la ligera. Pero con ella sí. Si Sakura supiera que no podría negarle nada… si lo supiera…

—Bueno, para empezar, no suena nada mal. –acordó, tratando de formar una radiante sonrisa. ¿Pero cómo podría sonreír cuando en vez del dulce le dan el pan duro? Demonios, tan duro que se rompió un diente. Esa era su sensación.

Estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de desagrado para arrepentirse y decirle lo que realmente deseaba.

_No_, eso quería decirle. No deseaba una amistad. Mucho menos con ella.

Pero cuando Sakura sonrió tan ampliamente, lanzándose a sus brazos para darle una muestra de esa _amistad_ con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría romperle la farsa si ella se veía tan feliz como parecía? No. No podía. No había otra más maravillosa que verla sonreír y no iba a ser él quien deshiciera su sonrisa.

Aunque eso le valiera más duchas de agua fría.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Shaoran! –exclamó ella, mientras caían en la cama. —En verdad, me alegro mucho porque estaba algo preocupada.

—Yo… ehh…

Sakura percibió la vacilación de él y lo miró a los ojos… eran tan hermosos… unos ojos que cualquiera podría envidiar. Y su rostro era tan apuesto que… ¿¡Qué hacían así!? ¡Shaoran estaba debajo de ella! y en la posición perfecta para… para…

Emitió un grito ahogado, tratando de levantarse lo más rápidamente posible. Con el tambaleo correspondiente a su apresurado acto, Sakura volvió a mirar a Shaoran con un sonrojo en las mejillas que, por primera vez en ese día, le arrancó una carcajada, al tiempo que la dejaba embelezada, viéndolo reír. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan irremediablemente seductor? Aún cuando reía con los cabellos más desordenados… y cuando se acercaba a ella… y cuando… cuando…

—¡Lo siento! –dijo avergonzada, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y seguía mirándola con una expresión extraña. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué ella sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago a causa de esa mirada? ¿Por qué sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería la ropa interior?

—Yo no me disculparía por darte un abrazo… un cálido abrazo. Y no pienso disculparme.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, él la envolvió con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos mientras Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. La había sorprendido… pero no había nada mejor que estar entre esos fuertes brazos de acero; estar apoyada en ese potente pecho lleno de abdominales… no había nada como sentir el calor tan embriagante que él emanaba de todo su ser. Si bien el ambiente antes estaba caluroso, ahora estaba ardiendo.

—Hoy huele a fresa… –susurró Shaoran en su oído.

—¿Qué?

Él sonrió, pasándole una mano por los sedosos cabellos castaños.

—Tu cabello. –aclaró. —Hoy huele a fresa. Siempre es un sabor distinto.

Ella sonrió y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Eso es porque hay más shampoo para elegir en tu casa de lo que yo tengo de ropa interior.

—¿En serio? –preguntó en tono sugerente que ella no captó.

—Sí. ¿Nunca te fijaste?

Él suspiró, mirando al techo.

—A decir verdad… –comentó, rascando su cabeza. —Utilizo lo primero que encuentro. No soy una mujer, ni pienso serlo como para estar escogiendo qué acondicionador usaré para que me deje el cabello lo suficientemente sedoso o brillante. No va conmigo, ni tengo el tiempo para eso. Pero sí me gusta para ti; tienes buen gusto.

Sakura sonrió y, sin darse cuenta de que podría ser demasiada peligrosa su cercanía, levantó una de sus manos y tocó los rebeldes cabellos chocolates del hombre que tenía en frente. El hombre que la estaba volviendo loca, y el que la confundía más que un laberinto oscuro sin salida. Y nuevamente se preguntaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente apuesto? Todo sería más sencillo si no lo fuera y así podrían llevar una buena amistad, pero…

—Es sedoso… –musitó, concentrándose en él. Ya no valía la pena seguir pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo si siempre llegaba a terrenos que no deseaba tocar por nada en el mundo. —Y muy brillante… y… –_muy apuesto_, quiso decirle. Sin embargo, sabía que iba a cometer una estupidez y no quería arruinar nada. Así estaba bien. —Tienes un cabello que cualquier hombre envidiaría, Shaoran; por no decir que las mujeres también.

—No lo sé, nunca me ha interesado. –confesó, deteniendo la mano de la chica en su mejilla. —Pero gracias, supongo.

—N-No es nada. –tartamudeó, sintiendo el calor en su rostro. Shaoran la estaba mirando de una forma que… le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho, pero la incomodaba. Sus ojos eran dos enormes bolas de fuego en las que el color tierra, y el claro de la miel se conjugaban para formar ese extraño matiz que abundaba en él. En toda su esencia.

No sabía qué más decir y si fuera por ella, podría quedarse así con él toda una vida. La eternidad no sería suficiente. No entendía por qué el corazón le latía tan desenfrenadamente, ni entendía la necesidad de estar en más contacto con él… ni mucho menos entendía… esas señales físicas que le indicaban que tendría que separarse rápidamente de él o… quedarse así, ateniéndose a las consecuencias.

—¿Quieres que hoy te muestre la cuidad? –inquirió él al tiempo que se separaba de ella. Por lo visto, Shaoran había captado las señales por su parte, o era ella la única que las sentía.

—Ehh… sí, sí me gustaría ver el resto de la cuidad. –replicó rápidamente al notar que se había quedado viéndolo como una tonta enamorada.

¿Enamorada?

No… Eso no. Eso no podía pasarle a ella con Shaoran, simplemente porque… porque no podía sucederle y punto.

—Que bueno que aceptaste. –sonrió Shaoran, mientras la sacaba de la habitación sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Estaba demasiado perdida como para prestarle atención a lo que le decía. —Aquí, como habrás visto, todos están enloquecidos con los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año. Cuando entré a la cocina en busca de algo de comida Xuan por poco y me saca a punta de escoba. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh?

—En dónde estará esa cabecita tuya, Sakura. En fin, no importa. Te invito a desayunar porque aquí no harán nada hasta la fiesta.

—Entiendo. –musitó. —Supongo que es de lo más importante.

—Sí, como no te lo imaginas. –ironizó Shaoran, haciéndola reír. —Trata de flotar en el suelo, no vaya a ser que dejes alguna pelusa de tu zapato. ¡Podrían agarrarte a escobazos!

—Oh. –sonrió. —Veo que es _demasiado_ importante. Supongo que será bueno que estemos un rato afuera para no molestar.

—Sí. –afirmó él. —Conozco la mejor cafetería. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Sakura sonrió para luego seguirlo.

¿Cómo resistirse a ese hombre?

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-**

—¡Aún no entiendo cómo pudiste hacer eso!

Las carcajadas de Sakura que provenían de la habitación lo hicieron reír también, mientras se cepillaba los dientes antes de disponerse a dormir. ¿Que cómo lo había hecho? Fácil, sólo veinte años de arduos entrenamientos de artes marciales.

—Él tipo me desafió. –dijo con dificultad al tiempo que se enjuagaba la boca y escupía lo que tenía en ella. —Yo sólo le demostré lo que era el verdadero malabarismo y cómo era la manera correcta de mantener el equilibrio sin tambalearse como un ebrio.

Sonrió cuando la escuchó reír nuevamente. Daría todo por ser el único capaz de lograr esas melodiosas y alegres risas en esa mujer.

—Pero lo humillaste. Me dio un poco de pena el pobre.

—¿Pena? ¡Por favor, Sakura! –rió, mientras se sacaba la ropa para tomar un baño. —Sabes bien que él fue quien comenzó.

—Y tú respondiste como un niño pequeño. –señaló Sakura, a través de la puerta del baño. —Pero tienes razón en eso de que se mofó de ti. Aunque debiste ser un poco más solidario y dejar al pobre señor con la creencia que era el mejor malabarista, Shaoran. Ahora el pobre ha perdido su dignidad.

Shaoran rió sonoramente ante su ingenuidad. ¿Cómo no quererla comer a besos? Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más irresistible y sus sentimientos se fortalecían. Ya no podía evitar tenerla cerca sin desearla. Pero no era sólo un deseo carnal… era algo más. Cada vez que ella sonreía, cada vez que se asombraba con cosas simples, cada vez que lo miraba, sentía ganas de abrazarla. De estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Que cualquiera supiera que era suya y sólo suya… aunque no lo fuera.

—Defendí la mía. –respondió, recordando el tema del que estaban hablando. —Además… ese viejo verde te estaba mirando demasiado. ¡Se le iban los ojos de las órbitas! Tenías que verlo.

Ella volvió a reír, y eso sólo significó música para sus oídos.

—No seas tonto. Él no me miraba, Shaoran. Era un señor mayor, ¿cómo iba a mirarme? No soy la única mujer por aquí.

_Pero sí la más hermosa_, pensó Shaoran sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

—Además… –continuó ella desde la habitación. Él podía notar que estaba caminando de un lugar a otro por sentir su voz leve y luego más fuerte. —… si fuera que verdaderamente me estaba viendo, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Cómo que no? –inquirió el castaño, levantando una ceja. —Recuerda que eres mi prometida.

Un silencio se hizo por unos instantes. Shaoran miró la puerta como si pudiera verla a ella a través de la misma. No podía dejar de mirarla y eso se le estaba volviendo una necesidad.

—Ante tu familia. –aclaró luego de unos instantes. Su voz sonaba un tanto extraña… algo que Shaoran no pudo descifrar. —Pero da igual… ¡será mejor que te apures con la ducha porque no te dejaré lugar en la cama!

—Que desconsiderada eres, eh. –se mofó. —Te hice un espectáculo en media calle; te llevé a los carritos chocadores haciéndote morder el polvo; cubrí tu espalda cuando las locas de mis hermanas quisieron secuestrarte para ir de compras; te protegí contra la aspiradora andante que es Xuan cada vez que se pone a hacer la limpieza… y tú… me pagas así. –dijo, fingiendo estar dolido al tiempo que escuchaba los bufidos de Sakura. —Me siento… me siento… mmm… luego de tanto teatro no se me ocurre qué decir.

—Ya cállate. –rió Sakura. —Y termina de una vez.

—Sí, mi señora.

Terminó a desvestirse pensando en los sucesos de esa tarde. Había sido la mejor de todas las que habían pasado y olvidaron las tensiones que quizás quedaban entre ellos. O quizás no todas… porque aún quedaba una; al menos de su parte…

La tensión sexual podría ser arrolladora a veces.

Sin embargo, no podía decírselo… no podía siquiera abrazarla, y mucho menos podría besarla y… No. No quería incomodarla, y era conocedor de los momentos en los que Sakura comenzaba a alejarse por algún motivo en particular que él desconocía. A veces ella se quedaba viéndolo, y él podía notarlo. Ella lo hacía cuando creía que no la veía, pero sí podía hacerlo… y en el instante en el que él volteaba, Sakura se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada a cualquier otro punto para alejarla de él.

Lo único que Shaoran tenía en claro, era que ella sí sentía atracción por él, pero nada más allá de eso y no había cosa que lo frustrara más que sentirse inútil para hacer las cosas. Podría seducirla pero sabía que no podría enamorarla, sino, ya lo habría hecho… y no había podido. ¿O sí?

Suspiró, prendiendo el agua de la ducha como a él le gustaba; tan caliente como le fuera posible. Esa noche era fría, muy fría y… tendrían que dormir juntos. Nuevamente juntos. ¿Por qué sería esta vez más difícil si ya había dormido con ella?

Claro que iba a ser más difícil, y eso era porque ahora ya sabía lo que esa hermosa chica causaba en él. Ya había probado sus rosados labios y, no conforme con eso, quería más… más… Pero nunca haría algo para incomodarla y si tuviera que atarse _ciertas partes_ con cinta para evitarlo, lo haría… lo haría sin dudarlo tan sólo un segundo. Aunque quizás, la cinta no le alcanzaría… ¡Hey! No por nada las mujeres no podían olvidarlo.

De acuerdo, primera complicación: _Ocultar fenómenos naturales en los que la naturaleza había sido generosa. Demasiado generosa._

Oh, no. No servía pensar en naturaleza porque la imaginación le volaba hacia una isla paradisíaca. Él, Sakura y, ejem, la naturaleza. No, no. Lo mejor era pensar en… ovejas. Sí, ovejas.

_Bien… allá vamos de nuevo Willy_, pensó Shaoran.

¿Willy no era la ballena?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suspiró soñadoramente mientras acomodaba los almohadones en los lugares correspondientes de la cama. Dos para Shaoran y uno para ella. Era increíble como él podía dormir con dos almohadones a la vez; ella se había mofado de él, argumentando que dormía semi sentado pero él no le hizo caso.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, recordando toda la tarde que habían pasado juntos. Shaoran era todo un… _bombón_. No podía negarlo, era un caballero y al mismo tiempo seductor y gracioso… _el hombre perfecto_. Aún podía recordar cuánto había reído esa tarde a su lado. Jamás había reído tanto como para casi morir de asfixia por falta de aire en sus pulmones. Pero verlo discutir con ese señor acerca de cómo no perder el equilibrio en una cuerda y cómo hacer el malabarismo al mismo tiempo, la había extasiado; y aún más el verlo demostrarle a todos que él podía hacerlo. Y de paso… ver cómo el suelo se inundaba de la baba de las otras tipas que se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

¿Qué? Era su prometido, de farsa, pero prometido en fin, y verlo hacer esas cosas tan complicadas con una habilidad de los mil demonios era algo sorprendente y admirable. Tanto, que ella misma no había podido mantener su boca cerrada y había tenido el impulso de lanzarse a besarlo cuando había vuelto junto a ella con una sonrisa que casi la había dejado sin aliento.

Hasta que el plazo se cumpliera, él era su prometido, ¿no? así que podría besarlo cuanto quisiera. Él se lo había dicho… ya no era su jefe, era Shaoran, sólo Shaoran…

Como desearía creerlo… y cómo desearía creer la farsa que ellos mismos estaban montando, pero sólo era eso… una farsa que se acabaría en cuanto terminara la semana y pasara la dichosa fiesta por la que todos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar las mantas de la cama, Sakura se preguntaba si cuando volvieran a la rutina… seguirían siendo amigos. No quería pensar en negativo… pero Shaoran era tan especial y… y perfecto que… Dios, no podía ser que no tuviera a nadie esperándolo en ningún lugar. No podía ser que no tuviera sus aventuras. No podía ser… porque él lo tenía todo. Tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear y mucho más. Shaoran iba mucho más allá de cualquier deseo, porque lo sobrepasaba y cualquiera quedaría opacado en comparación a él.

Sintió como una tristeza que no había percibido hasta entonces la embargaba… no quería que las cosas cambiaran a como estaban ahora… realmente quería a este Shaoran. El Shaoran que la hacía reír y el que reía con ella en público. Lo quería a él. Y no quería esa faceta fría de los negocios, aunque nunca fuera así con ella. Quería al Shaoran sólo Shaoran porque ése era el verdadero Shaoran, y porque ella lo…

—¿Pensando como siempre? –el susurro en su oído no la sobresaltó, y muy por el contrario, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, alejando todas las dudas que tenía en esos instantes. Si es que las cosas iban a cambiar, al menos, disfrutaría lo que tenía ahora y no miraría hacia delante para buscar algo que aún no estaba asentado y se valdría de sus presentes acciones.

—Es que cuando la gente tiene un cerebro, lo utiliza para pensar. –respondió, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba Shaoran, mirándola de esa manera tan intensa que a ella le encantaba. Así como todo él le fascinaba.

—Ya veo… –musitó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Había pensando que salía del baño, y directo a la cama, sin mirar, sin respirar, pero no pudo hacerlo al verla acomodar la cama con tanta ternura y dedicación. No pudo soportar verla en esos pijamas de lunitas y estrellitas que lo volvían loco. Su ternura lo volvía loco y su inocencia lo maravillaba. —Este pijama también me gusta.

—Me alegro. –dijo ella casi gimiendo. ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué le hablaba en susurros tan roncos y aterciopelados? ¡La estaba volviendo loca!

Él siguió acariciando su cabello, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Cada vez un latido más fuerte que el anterior. Sentía que su corazón le explotaría en el pecho pero no podía evitarlo. Así como tampoco podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima y simplemente irse a dormir. No podía hacerlo. Ni quería hacerlo.

—Shaoran…

Tomando una de las manos de la chica, Shaoran se la puso en su pecho, sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos verdes de los orbes mieles. Eran tan intensos… tan cálidos y tiernos. No podía evitarlo y sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. A pesar del frío, sentía como la ropa le estorbaba y como el calor iba apoderándose rápidamente de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo sientes, Sakura? –preguntó él, aún sosteniendo su mano. —¿Sientes como late?

—Y-Yo… Shaoran… –¿qué podría decirle? Ella aún estaba aturdida por su propio corazón como para poder pensar en algo más. Pero de lo único que era conciente, era que los latidos se sucedían al unísono… así como si sus corazones estuvieran sincronizados.

—Es por ti, Sakura. –la voz de Shaoran le llegó como un susurro lleno de anhelo. Una dulzura inusitada que le causó un intenso hormigueo en el estómago. —Late por ti y sólo por ti.

¿Estaba siendo romántico? Shaoran no podía saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que ya no podía soportarlo más… su corazón estaba lleno de ella. Tan desbocado de ella que no podría aguantar un sólo latido más. Tenía que liberar algo de lo que sentía. Nunca se había imaginado que podría ser así… que algo como eso pudiera acabar con todo su autocontrol y su voluntad.

—Shaoran…

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, él acortó las distancias entre ellos, apoderándose de los rojizos labios de la muchacha, al tiempo que ella elevaba sus brazos hasta posarlos en sus hombros y rodear su cuello. Shaoran la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él para poder sentir aún más el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Se acoplaban perfectamente. Ella era tan pequeñita y menuda, mientras que él era atlético y fuerte.

Sakura gimió al sentir la lengua de Shaoran recorrer su boca de una manera enloquecedora. Lo hacía tan lenta y brillantemente que no podía soportarlo. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con una locura desconocida en ella. Con firmeza, atrajo la boca de Shaoran más a la suya; necesitaba besarlo y necesitaba que él la besara. Quería sentirse deseada una vez en su vida y lo estaba logrando. Él le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, mientras que ella jugaba inconcientemente con el cabello de su nuca.

La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran y quedaran viéndose directamente a los ojos. Si bien Sakura había sentido dudas la primera vez que la había besado, en esos instantes no se sentía lo suficientemente juiciosa como para contemplar los impedimentos por los cuales no podría desearlo. No quería pensar en que no podría besarlo porque eso era lo único que deseaba hacer.

—Te deseo…

Sakura lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía que dijo? ¿Shaoran la deseaba? Se quedó atónita unos instantes. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido pudo salir de ella. No encontraba las palabras y no podía hablar. Sin quitar sus ojos verdes de él pudo ver en el interior de sus cuencas de oro líquido, y si le quedaba alguna duda… ésa, había sido abandonada en el olvido…

—Te deseo, Sakura… –volvió a susurrar Shaoran, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella, suavemente. —No sabes cuánto te deseo…

No podía hacer más que decirle la verdad. No quería mentirle a Sakura, con ella no podía ser otra cosa más que la sinceridad en persona.

No podía mentirle ni engañarla, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella fuera capaz de otorgarle. Sentía un tácito temor de que resurgieran en ella las dudas y los tontos argumentos que le había dado cuando la había besado por primera vez, pero ese era un miedo que no se comparaba al que sentía en ese mismo momento en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Temía… temía mucho a lo que estaba sintiendo. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Algo tan intenso y… hermoso. Y no podía evitar sentir los miedos que eso conllevaba, ni podría seguir escapando porque… porque…

Porque la amaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—_¿Ésa es tu más valiosa posesión? –preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada, mientras él sonreía en su espalda, y posaba su mentón en su hombro._

—_Sí. ¿Por qué? –inquirió, sin dejar de mirar el perfil de la joven de ojos verdes que veía el objeto con reticencia. _

—_No lo sé. Es… extraño. –replicó. —Todo el mundo tiene uno, y no por eso es algo precisamente 'valioso'. ¿Lo tienes por algo en especial? Sólo eso explicaría que sea algo tan precioso y que…_

—_Es el reflejo de las personas lo que importa. –interrumpió Shaoran, mirando fijamente el espejo en frente de él. Aún sentía ganas de reír al recordar la expresión desencajada de Sakura al verlo. —No es el espejo lo más valioso para mí, sino lo que en él se refleja._

_Shaoran se apartó de ella, poniéndose al lado del espejo que la reflejaba completamente. Sakura levantó una ceja, y él quiso reír ante su expresión. Ella no entendía. No lo entendía. Y él tampoco. Era mentira eso de que tenía otra valiosa posesión. Todo lo que él consideraba valioso, estaba allí y nada era mejor que lo otro; pero en el mismo momento que había visto ahí ese espejo, sintió deseos de probarse a sí mismo… de saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar._

_Y los resultados no llegaron a gustarle por completo, porque se negaba a creer que lo que pensaba fuera cierto. Sus sentimientos no podían tener ese alcance… ¿cierto?_

—_Me sigue pareciendo extraño. –la voz de Sakura logró atraer su atención y volvió sus ojos ambarinos a ella con una seductora sonrisa._

—_Puede ser. Quizás porque sea yo el extraño. –contempló, encogiéndose de hombros. —O tal vez, porque no podemos comprenderlo y eso es lo que estamos tratando. A veces el enigma de la vida puede resultar muy complicado, Sakura._

_En este caso no sería el enigma de la vida, sino el enigma del corazón._

_¿El enigma del 'corazón'? Oh, Dios… necesitaba adrenalina._

_¡Urgente!_

_La notoria confusión que cubría los brillantes orbes esmeraldas lo hizo reír. _

—_¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? –inquirió ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una ceja alzada. —Si te estás burlando de mí por algo, te pido que me cuentes el chiste, porque en verdad no lo entiendo. –dijo molesta, sin quitarle la vista de encima. —Y mira que de filósofo no se te da bien, Shaoran. Yo te diría que te dedicaras a otra cosa o a lo que ya venías haciendo, a menos que quieras caer en banca rota._

—_Tranquila, no lo haré. –indicó Shaoran con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella. Realmente ya no quería pensar más y si eso incluía el hecho de escapar, sí, él podría ser uno de los que se escapaban de lo que temían… hasta cierto punto. —Ahora vamos que quiero mostrarte otra cosa que sé que te gustará._

—_No será una roca, ¿verdad? –se mofó Sakura. —Es que ya me da miedo saber con lo que me saldrás._

—_Búrlate todo lo que quieras. –concedió el castaño con una sonrisa. —Pero ahora sólo quiero que me acompañes. Sé que esto sí te gustará. Ya lo verás…_

_No valía la pena seguir pensando en algo que ya estaba asentado._

_No valía la pena tratar de negar algo que ya se encontraba en su corazón._

_No valía la pena__**…**_

_**Continuará…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Notas de autora: **

_Come on! Come on!_ (¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!)

_Turn a little master_ (Gira un poco más rápido)

_**¡Oh, sí, más rápido! xD**_

xD ayy no sé por qué esas simples palabritas me gustan tanto, tanto, tanto… _tanto_. ¡No es porque sea pervertida! Ja ja bueno… quizás un poquitito. Y pensar que esta historia iba a ser sin nada de calor, pero me arrepentí en el mismo instante en el que mencioné el lunar de Shaoran así que… ¡uff! No sé, estoy media cachondita en estos momentos y… ¡este Shaoran lo está más que yo! Y la verdad tengo ganas de un lemon salvaje xD Así que ya veremos qué nos sale de esta mezcla. Ja ja.

Bueno… ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? xD

Je je, bien, antes de cualquier otra cosa… **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!** n.n me alegra que les haya gustado, y las contestaciones las tendrán, los que tengan cuenta, a la misma, y los que sean anónimos, estarán en mi perfil n.n

Ahora síp… ejem, creo que dejé un pie bastante calentito, ¿no? ja ja xD ¡Ay! No puedo evitarlo, pero vamos a comentar lo que crea conveniente, y si no entienden algo… preguntarán y yo estaré dispuesta a contestar. Aunque supongo que comprenderán lo que sucedió al final, ¿verdad?

Como ven, tenemos a Sakura algo miedosa al principio, y es que seamos sinceras, cualquiera se sentiría poca cosa frente a Shaoran. ¡Es Shaoran! xD y ahí surgieron sus dudas. Ella es una secretaria y él su jefe, la típica historia en la que la única que queda con el corazón roto es la secretaria, y Sakura no quería eso para ella, aunque luego se haya dejado llevar bastante… ¡y eso se verá en la próxima! Ya estoy pensando en situaciones realmente calientes xD digamos que comenzó como tranquilito y se irá calentando poco a poco. Como todo un horno. Je.

Y ahora, con respecto a las chicas: ¿No les darían ganas de mordisquear ese lunar de Shaoran? ¿A que sí? Ja ja xD

Y con respeto a los chicos: ¿No les darían ganas de mordisquear… de Sakura? Ohh… ¡eso aún es secreto! xD

En fin, ahora pasando a otro tema, como varias ya me lo preguntaron xD bien: Primero acabaré con "Apostando al Amor" (ya está casi en rectas finales); luego seguiré con "Aprendiendo a Sonreír" (es la que ganó en la votación) y por último pero no menos importante, con "Personal Lover", que por cierto, será una de las más calientes, también. En cuanto a "El Enigma de tus Ojos", sí, borré la que estaba pero no porque no valla a volver a publicarla, sino porque la trama cambia un poco y quise reeditarla por completo. Cuando tenga una nueva oportunidad, luego de las historias que ya están más planificadas, volveré a subirla. Y bueno… luego están los otros proyectos que también –en algún momento – verán la luz, así que piensen que tienen Marisol para rato xD (no sé si bueno para ustedes, pero para mí sí porque puedo desahogarme y entretenerme con las historias xD)

Bueno, ahora síp n.n espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, no sé cuántos al fin y al cabo tendrá, puede que cuatro, pero no pasará de seis.

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**PD:** ¡Gracias Carly por la idea de la roca **;D**!


End file.
